Por un experimento
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Por culpa de sus senpais y una extraña explosión; Hinata despierta un poco diferente. Y luego de que la responsable le explique el porqué de lo sucedido, tendrá que lidiar con ello durante un tiempo. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin que le traiga problemas a... él mismo? Kagehina. Fem!Hinata. Bl.
1. Olor a quemado

**¡Hola de nuevo!**  
><strong>¡Feliz casi navidad a todos!<br>Traigo nuevo fic... ¡Yeig!**  
><strong>Esto no estaba planeando subirlo todavía, pero ayer fue el cumpleaños del babu Kageyama, así que...<br>aquí estamos.**  
><strong>Disculpen si quedó corto, no sé que pasó conmigo :(<strong>  
><strong>Aclaraciones más abajo, ¡Ojalá les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. **

**Advertencia: Ninguna, creo.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: <span>Olor a quemado.<span>_

Un chico bajo de cabellos naranjas pasaba entre el medio de un montón de estudiantes, pidiendo disculpas por doquier mientras era arrastrado por dos chicos mayores.

– ¡Wuaah! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Se excusó por décima vez consecutiva en menos de una hora. Eran demasiadas disculpas por un año.

– ¡Vamos, Vamos Ryuu! ¡No llegaremos a verla a tiempo! –Decía animadamente Nishinoya mientras alentaba a Tanaka a ir más rápido. Ambos tenían a Hinata agarrado uno de cada brazo, y lo arrastraban en contra de su voluntad a donde fuera que se dirigían.

– ¿No deberíamos estar en las practicas? Daichi-san se va a molestar…

– Hinata, nuestro deber es llevarte al salón de ciencias, para poder ver a una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio.

– Después de Kyoko-san, Ryuu.

– Cierto.

En realidad no entendía nada. Estaba tranquilamente cambiándose al uniforme de deportes cuando los dos chicos de segundo año, sin mediar palabras; le arrastraron fuera del salón del club hasta llevarlo a donde se encontraban.

_¿Una chica? ¿El que tenía que ver con esa chica?_

– ¡No entiendo aún que tengo que ver yo con todo esto!

Ambos detuvieron su andar, parándose en frente de él, sin verlo. Hinata divisó el letrero arriba de la puerta en donde estaban parados. El salón de ciencias.

– A ella le gustan los chicos adorables.

Hinata tembló. _¿Él era… adorable?_

Se quedó callado. Con suerte terminarían rápido y se irían a las prácticas del club todo sin que Daichi se diera cuenta.

Lo dudaba.

Tanaka y Nishinoya se asomaron por la ventanilla del aula. Observando a la chica que era tan hermosa. Hinata se quedó atrás, observándolos. Mirando a ambos lados por si venia alguien.

Andaban en uniformes de deporte, era obvio que si los veían los castigarían.

– ¡Ohhh! ¡Allí está! ¡Mírala! ¡Se ve preciosa en esa bata blanca! –Exclamó Nishinoya, agarrando por un brazo a Tanaka, como si se trataran de colegialas enamoradas.

Bueno, lo eran.

Hinata suspiró. Igual esa chica no saldría si estaban tan ocupados allí dentro el salón de ciencias. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo haberlo traído. Seguramente Kageyama estaba lanzando chispas.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al imaginarse al armador molesto.

Sinceramente aterrador.

De repente, un olor a quemado invadió el ambiente.

– Hey, huele a quemado.

– Shh, Hinata. Ven, mírala.

– No, les digo que huele a quemado. Vámonos antes de que explo…–

_De que explote algo._

Y algo explotó dentro de ese salón.

Un montón de chicas salieron corriendo de allí, gritando como si no hubiera un mañana. Había un ligero humo en el aire y olía como a fuegos artificiales.

Hinata se había caído en su lugar y estaba lleno de una sustancia transparente, con el mismo olor.

Tanaka y Nishinoya se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba.

– ¿Estás bien, Shoyo?

Miró sus manos, llenas de la extraña sustancia. Y acercó un poco para verla. Parecía gelatina pero podías ver a través de ella.

– Si estoy bien. Solo necesito limpiarme. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Se levantó del piso. Con suerte aquello no lo dejaría oliendo a pólvora mucho tiempo.

– Deberíamos irnos ya, Daichi se dará cuenta de que vamos retrasados. –Comentó Tanaka.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

-XX-

– ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

Bueno, si creían que Daichi no se daría cuenta… lo hizo.

– ¿Y por qué Hinata huele a fuegos artificiales? –Comentó Sugawara, que estaba al lado del peli naranja.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sería estúpido explicarlo de todas maneras.

Kageyama se acercó a donde estaba parado Hinata. Arrugó la nariz al olerlo.

– ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

– Cállate, Bakeyama. –Dijo. Era suficiente con el regaño de Daichi.

– Hinata idiota.

– Da igual. Corran quince veces esta cancha. Ahora.

Comenzaron a trotar. Al menos no sería un castigo muy severo.

Hinata comenzó a correr tranquilamente. Oliendo a fuegos artificiales. Había lavado la extraña sustancia, pero como sospechó; el olor se mantuvo. Aunque era ligero, si te acercabas podías olfatearlo. Tendría que bañarse en cloro si quería quitárselo.

Por alguna razón, cuando iba por la quinta vuelta sus piernas empezaron a cansarse. Todo su cuerpo. Como cuando estás un día en la playa y cuando ya te marchas te sientes pesado.

Así mismo.

Se tiró al suelo.

– ¡Hinata! –Sus compañeros corrieron hasta él al verlo caer. Lo que no era común ya que siempre era una bola de energía con pies.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó Daichi, tocándole la frente para revisar su temperatura.

No podía hablar. Quería responder pero su voz no salía. Como si estuviera sedado.

Miró al techo. Su mirada se hacía borrosa. Y sus parpados pesados, como cuando tienes mucho sueño.

Nunca se había sentido así. Ni en el peor juego de voleibol, ni en el peor de los castigos que impusiera Daichi o el entrenador Ukai.

– Dios mío, tiene muchísima fiebre. –Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sugawara, en tono preocupado.

_¿Tenía fiebre?_ El solo sentía mucho sueño.

Hinata volteó la mirada hasta otro punto, viendo a sus compañeros alrededor de él, todos con un semblante preocupado. Se fijó en Kageyama, de pie detrás de todos. Tenía un balón en la mano y lo miraba con una expresión que no pudo describir. No era normal en él.

Le sonrió. No era como si moriría.

Cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Hinata no se va a morir. <strong>

**¿Les gustó? Dejen un review. Así sea solo un punto. O un review bueno o malo. ¡REVIEEW!**  
><strong>Okay, explico. <strong>  
><strong>¿Esto es un long-fic? Sí, lo es. No sé de cuantos capitulos pero lo es.<strong>  
><strong>¿Es Kagehina? Sí. (Porsupollo que sí)<strong>  
><strong>¿Los capitulos serán así de cortos? No, no planeo eso. Todo depende de la diosa llamada Inspiración.<strong>

**Otra cosa... esto es un fic con un Fem!Hinata. **  
><strong>No lo será durante todo el fic, hasta dudo que se den cuenta de que es mujer.<strong>  
><strong>Pero pensé que sería gracioso escribir sobre esto xD<strong>

**Aun así, espero le den una oportunidad. **

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**  
><strong>Chais.<strong>


	2. Cosa de chica

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **  
><strong>Espero que hayan recibido muuchos regalos.<strong>  
><strong>Les traigo capitulo hoy, porque seguro están aburridas. Un presente para ustedes(?)<strong>  
><strong>¡Gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo! :'D<strong>  
><strong>Espero les guste.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Eso ya lo saben. Es de Furudate Haruichi sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: <span>Cosa de chicas.<span>_

Despertó en su cama. Por el sonido de la alarma. Al parecer había dormido desde el día anterior hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso era demasiado. Se sentía sudado pero tranquilo.

Al menos ya no tenía la pesadez anterior ni rastros de fiebre.

Se levantó de la cama. Un incómodo peso en su espalda le causaba molestia. Y sus piernas se sentían más ligeras.

No le prestó atención y caminó al baño.

Se desvistió para ducharse y…

Y gritó.

Aquello que había visto al quitarse la ropa lo asustó. Se miró en el espejo solo para conseguir dos grandes pechos y un cabello un poco más largo en lugar de lo habitual.

Y una… _una cosa_ de chicas en lugar de _una cosa_ de chicos.

Empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?

Miró al espejo de nuevo. Alzó sus dos manos hasta tocar sus nuevos pechos. Eran normales… y eran de verdad. Se sonrojó. Había tocado unos pechos de chica por primera vez.

Bueno_, sus_ pechos de chica.

¡Alto! Él no quería ser una chica. Era un chico. ¿Qué diría su madre?

No podría dejar que lo viera así.

Se decidió. Dejaría que pasara la hora para que su madre saliera con su hermana y él podría ir al colegio a buscar una explicación. Genial.

Se bañó y se metió de nuevo a la cama. Arropándose hasta la nariz con la frazada.

Pocos minutos después su madre entró, por lo que se hizo el dormido y lo dejó en paz. Con suerte creería que tenía fiebre aun.

Media hora después, Hinata salía con su uniforme –un poco incómodo por su pecho– y en su bicicleta rumbo al colegio.

**-XX-**

– Oh Dios. ¿Esa chica carga un uniforme de varón? –Exclamó una chica de entre una multitud cuando iba llegando al colegio.

_Rayos. _Pero por supuesto que era extraño. ¿Qué creerían si vieran a una chica vestida así? Pero no se pondría una falda. Suficiente con haber agarrado un sujetador de su madre. Y habérselo puesto.

Ya eran muchas cosas perturbadoras en un día.

Dejó la bicicleta en el aparcamiento y corrió hasta el salón de club. Con suerte saldrían temprano y pediría ayuda a sus senpais.

No vería clases aquel día.

Corrió hasta llegar a donde estaban todos los salones. Si el destino le ayudaba seguramente llegarían los del club de voleibol primero. Si otros chicos lo veían pensarían cosas raras.

Necesitaba el uniforme deportivo. La camisa era más holgada al cuerpo. Pero con las prisas no lo había traído consigo.

Se sentó en las escaleras y recostó la cabeza en la barandilla.

_Chicos lleguen rápido._

Un rato después abrió los ojos. Miro al cielo mientras bostezaba. Las nubes estaban tomando un tono rosa. Ya era tarde. Y eso significaba… ya venían.

Se levantó de donde estaba y tomó su bolso, cruzándolo como siempre hacía.

El viento sopló su cabello, haciendo que chocara contra su cara y se asustara un poco. Tocó las hebras de su cabello. Eran menos naranjas, un poco más oscuras. Y le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Escuchó pasos y levantó la mirada sonriendo. Topándose con casi todo el equipo, que se dirigía al salón de club a cambiarse.

Se sonrojó un poco. Viendo a su uniforme y de nuevo a ellos. Que le miraban con un claro signo de interrogación en sus caras.

– ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? –Dijo Sugawara en tono amable.

Hinata se sorprendió. Pues claro que no le reconocerían… aunque no había mucha diferencia.

– Necesito que me ayuden.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

– ¿En… qué?

– ¿Puedo subir con ustedes? Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

Sugawara se sonrojó. Al igual que el resto del equipo.

– Si buscas el club de voleibol femenino, está al otro lado. –Explicó Tsukishima en su mismo tono neutro de siempre.

Hinata se desesperó, poniendo sus manos en su cintura empezó a hacer círculos en donde estaba parado. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué dejarían subir a una chica a donde ellos se cambiarían? Y sobre todo a una chica con uniforme de varón y posiblemente desaliñada.

Se sonrojó.

– ¿Alguien sabe en donde rayos está Hinata?

La voz de la persona que menos quería ver se escuchó desde atrás de los chicos del equipo. Todos voltearon a ver a Kageyama, que llegaba para cambiarse de ropa; como el resto del grupo deseaba.

– No vino hoy, al parecer sigue con fiebre.

– Hm. –Contestó. Luego dirigió la mirada hacía Hinata, deteniéndose un rato en su ropa y mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. – ¿Quién es?

– No sabemos, dice que necesita cambiarse.

– Deberíamos llamar a Kyoko-san.

– Debe de estar cambiándose también.

Sugawara caminó a donde estaba y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Puedes esperar a Kyoko, es nuestra manager. Seguro te puede ayudar. –Sonrió ampliamente y siguió escaleras arriba con el resto del equipo, que le lanzaban miradas interrogantes.

Hinata solo bajó la mirada al suelo. Qué vergüenza. Nadie le había reconocido. ¿Con qué cara iría luego de cambiarse a explicar a todos que era una chica ahora? Si apenas estaba asimilándolo, y sí que costaba hacerlo, su pecho pesaba.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Subió la cabeza rápidamente. Se encontró con Kageyama, que le miraba desde arriba. Ser chica no había influenciado en su altura, hasta creía ser un poco más bajo. Unos centímetros quizás. Que desgracia.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y se propuso a responder. Aunque le daba risa.

– Soy…–

_¡Espera!_

Se detuvo en medio de lo que iba a decir. No podía decirle que se llamaba Hinata Shoyo. Y claro que planeaba decirles a los demás que ella era él. Pero no podía hacerlo solo con Kageyama.

– ¿Eres?

Sonrió.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Yo no sé quién eres.

Observó cómo Kageyama volteaba su cabeza y un rubor carmesí se posó en sus mejillas.

_Que divertido._

– Solo pensé que podrías ser familiar de Hinata.

Su pecho empezó a latir rápido. ¿Lo había adivinado? ¿Él sí? Pequeñas gotas de sudor amenazaban con caer de su frente.

¿Qué hacer? Si decía que sí, se vería como un estúpido al contarles luego a todos de que él era Hinata.

_¿Y si no les contaba?_

Una luz se prendió en su cabeza.

¡Claro! Iría con la chica que Noya y Tanaka habían estado observando, porque estaba seguro que el que fuera una chica en aquellos momentos había sido culpa de aquella reacción en el salón de ciencias.

_Que inteligente eres Shoyo._

– Digamos que soy una persona cercana a él.

Kageyama abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no dijo nada.

– Como digas.

Y se perdió del alcance de su vista subiendo las escaleras hacia donde el resto del equipo se encontraba cambiándose.

* * *

><p><strong>¡REVIEWW!<br>Porque me hacen feliz. Porque es bueno para la salud... ¡Y porque es navidad!**

**Sé que si un chico se _convirtiera_ en una chica, lo primero de lo que se quejaria sería de los pechos. Ellos creen que no pesan. Aunque todo depende de la talla. (Me pasa a mí) t_t**

**Tuve que editar esto ¡DOS VECES! Porque lo tenía listo y... ¡ZAZ! Se fue el internet y perdí todo. Ahg.  
>*Insultó al Dios del Internet durante un rato*<strong>

**¡Quiero que me den opiniones! Nuestro bebé Hinata es muy hiperactivo, se le olvidará ser una _señorita_ a veces. Lo sabemos. **

**¿Tobio quedó prendado de la peli naranja? Huehuehue, quien sabe.**

**En fin, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD DE NUEVO!**

**Y nos leemos pronto :'D**


	3. Falda

**¡No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar!**  
><strong>¡Lo siento muucho!<strong>  
><strong>¡Ultimo capitulo del fic! ¡Por este año!<br>JAJAJ Okno(?)**  
><strong>Sin más, ¡Espero les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Es de Furudate Haruichi. El que me causará un ataque cardiaco por como va el manga hasta ahora.  
>Advertencias: Ninguna, ninguna... aunque desearían una, ¿No es así?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3: <span>Falda.<span>_

Llevaba buen rato sentado allí, sudaba como si no hubiera un mañana dentro de aquel uniforme. A pesar de que debería de estar acostumbrado a llevarlo. Pero como que a las chicas no les funcionaba ese tipo de ropas. El equipo ya se había ido a practicar y él solo escuchaba el tentador sonido de los tenis resbalando en el suelo de la cancha y los balones rebotando. Sugawara le había dicho que esperara en la entrada del gimnasio, que Kyoko-san le ayudaría cuando llegase. Y allí estaba.

– Hola.

La dulce voz de Kyoko-san se escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó a verla.

– Eh, ho-hola.

– Creo que necesitas un uniforme.

Miró a su pecho, que dolía debido al encierre en el que estaba. Y al calor.

– Ven conmigo. –Le agarró de la mano y la llevó al baño del gimnasio.

Lo encerró en un cubículo y le paso una bolsa con unas ropas dentro.

– Allí está todo lo que necesitas. Cuando estés lista sal. –Y escuchó los pasos ligeros de Kyoko alejándose del baño.

Agradeció al cielo de que la manager del equipo les diera su espacio personal a las personas.

Y que no hiciera preguntas, como por ejemplo; que hacía una chica en uniforme de varón.

Se dispuso a abrir la bolsa y ver su contenido. Su cara se deformó en una mueca de pesar cuando lo primero que agarró y saco fue una falda. Seguido de una camisa, un lazo y unas zapatillas junto con las largas medias.

_¿En serio tendría que ponerse una falda? ¿El uniforme de mujeres? ¿No podía simplemente ponerse el uniforme de deportes?_

Lloró y gritó internamente.

Definitivamente tenía que ir con la chica del club de ciencias.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Quitándose el uniforme de chicos como si quemara, sintiendo la liberación y la alegría de ser libre. ¿Cómo había chicas que podían ir en trajes ajustados todo el día?

Tocó su pecho, y se sonrojó de nuevo. Eran grandes. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener pechos tan grandes? En la mañana, cuando había buscado un sujetador; encontró que su madre tenía uno de cuando estaba embarazada de su hermana pequeña. Era grande, y le había quedado perfecto. Claro que le había tomado diez minutos dejar pasar su cara roja por haber rebuscado entre la ropa íntima de su madre. Y suplicó a todos los dioses que ésta no se diera cuenta más tarde.

Sobó su espalda, adolorida por el peso. Sí que las copas 38 eran algo difíciles.

No podría hablar de eso, al fin y al cabo era su primer día como chica. Ojalá y fuera el ultimo.

Tomó la camisa y la abotonó. Al menos se veía decente ahora y no como un dibujo de revista H. Dejó de pensar en idioteces y se colocó las medias y zapatillas.

Luego la falda.

Quería tirarla por el inodoro.

Si había algo que no haría, era ponerse una falda jamás. Pero no había de otra.

La subió por sus piernas hasta su cintura, ajustándola allí. Se colocó el lazo color vino tinto en el cuello y lo amarró.

Salió del cubículo para mirarse al espejo. Ahora parecía una chica de verdad. Cosa que no deseaba.

Miró su cabello, igual de desaliñado que siempre. Eso había quedado igual. Lo dejo así y salió del baño.

-XX-

Kyoko-san había estado esperándola fuera.

– Oh, te quedó bien.

Hinata miró al suelo. ¿Le quedaba bien una falda? ¿A él?

– Gra-gracias.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaban, y volteó encontrándose a Sugawara.

– ¡Ahora si pareces cómoda! –Dijo sonriendo.

El peli naranja no hizo más que asentir.

– A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó. Bueno, sí que había tratado de evadir la pregunta, ahora no había escapatoria.

Se puso a pensar. Un nombre de chica… No tenía ni idea. Y no había forma de que utilizase el nombre de su hermana, sería extraño.

Su hermana… ¡Lo tenía!

– ¡Me llamo Haruhi! –Dijo efusivamente. _Haruhi _así se llamaba una de las muñecas de su hermana. Lo sabía por las incontables veces que había tenido que jugar con ella.

– Que lindo nombre, entonces. Bueno, que me alegro que nuestra manager te pudo haber ayudado. ¡Me voy a la práctica! Hasta luego, Haruhi. –Se despidió saludando, y guiñando un ojo en su dirección se marchó.

Hinata soltó el aire que sin pensarlo estaba reteniendo.

¡Bien! Ahora tendría que ir con la chica del club de ciencias. Y con suerte, explicarse más tarde con sus compañeros de equipo.

Empezó a correr rumbo a los salones. Importándole poco que tenía una falda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTÓ! Y si no les gustó... y si quieren que deje de escribir...<br>¡Cualquier cosa!**

**Antes que nada... ¡Feliz año nuevo! (De una vez)**  
><strong>Lamento no haber actualizado antes, no sé que me ocurrió. En realidad, los días se me pasaron deprisa xD<strong>  
><strong>No piensen que lo olvidé, yo no olvido mis fics. ¡JAMÁS!<strong>

**¡Una cosa! Haruhi fue el nombre que se me ocurrió para nuestra _linda_ Hinata. Empieza por _H_ y busqué un significado _parecido_ a su nombre.  
>Significa <span><em>soleado.<em>**  
><strong>¿Les gusta? :'D<strong>

**Sí, este capitulo quedó corto... en realidad estaba escrito hace un tiempo.  
>Para las que ya me han leído antes, saben que suelo escribir más, ¡Se los tengo prometido!<strong>

**Bueno, de nuevo; ¡Pasen un lindo feliz año nuevo! Pidan muchos deseos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Regender

**¡Hola personitas lindas!**  
><strong>¡Traigo capitulo en domingo! Tarde... ¡Pero en domingo!<strong>  
><strong>Este sí quedó largo. ¿Será que haré un capitulo corto, uno largo, uno corto...? <strong>  
><strong>Bue, les dejo a que lean.<strong>  
><strong>¡Ojalá les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Es de Furudate Haruichi. Agradezcamos a él. **

**Advertencias: OC. **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4: <span>Regender.<span>_

Mientras corrió en direccion a las aulas de ciencia se encontró con algun que otro estudiante que se retiraba del colegio. Miradas extrañadas lo observaron y algunas chicas se rieron de él.

Cuando llegó al aula que buscaba, y mientras recuperaba el aliento; se sonrojó.

Por supuesto que se reían de él… ella. Seguramente era porque lo recordaban cargando el uniforme de varones más temprano.

O porque la falda se le había levantado.

Seguramente era lo segundo. O ambas opciones juntas. Eran igual de embarazosas.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –Una voz dulce hizo que subiera la mirada. Encontrándose con una chica de cabello largo negro y una bata blanca de laboratorio.

– Eh ¡Sí! Busco a… –Se interrumpió a sí mismo en medio de lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que Tanaka y Nishinoya habían estado viendo? ¿Cómo lucia? ¡No tenía idea!

Se golpeó contra un muro enorme mentalmente.

– Ahh… Estoy buscando a una chica, pero no sé su nombre… –Balbuceó en voz baja.

– Hm. –Murmuró la chica colocándose de brazos cruzados. Viéndolo fijamente. – ¡Ah! ¿No eres tú la persona a la que le cayó la sustancia con la que experimentábamos hace un día? Qué raro, pensé que eras un chico... ¡No puede ser!

Se detuvo de repente en medio de la explicación y gritó a todo pulmón lo último, mientras se tapaba con las manos una amplia sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

– ¡Funcionó! –Le agarró por ambos brazos y lo llevó dentro del salón de ciencias. Estaba vacío.

Lo sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar buscando cosas.

– Eh, disculpa. ¿Qué funciono? ¿Y dónde están los estudiantes del club de ciencias? –Preguntó Hinata, tratando de entender un poco de lo que la chica había estado murmurando.

La observó ir de un lado a otro dentro del aula. Buscando un montón de utensilios, de los cuales apenas sabía el nombre de la mitad de ellos.

Se colocó en frente de él, con una libreta y lápiz en mano.

– Dime; ¿Qué sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Has tenido nauseas? –A penas tomaba aire entre las preguntas. Metió un termómetro dentro de su boca. – Revisaré tu temperatura.

Hinata abrió los ojos. ¿Es que ese día no podía ser aún más raro?

Mirando el reloj en su muñeca, sacó el termómetro y anotó lo que fuese que hubiera marcado en la libreta.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Sientes algo diferente? –Preguntó de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

– Bu-bueno, me duele un poco la espalda… y es raro andar en falda. –Dijo mirando hacía la prenda de ropa y tocando el borde de ésta.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Quizás la práctica ya había acabado. Tenía que apurarse.

– Supongo que quieres respuestas, ¿No es así? –Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo.

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. La chica le sonrió y se sentó en frente de él.

– Bueno, como sabrás; este es el club de ciencias. Habíamos estado experimentando con algo llamado _Regender._ Pero algunas cosas salieron de control y terminamos causando un desastre en el aula con las reacciones. –Hizo una pausa, mirando el cabello de Hinata. – El_ Regender_ no es más que un proyecto que hemos estado diseñando las chicas del club. Consiste en una crema que vuelve a los _hombres_ en_ mujeres_ por un tiempo determinado. Solo funciona en el género masculino.

– ¿Y por qué solo en varones? –Hinata habló.

– Pues… queríamos probarlo en algunos chicos que nos llamaron nerds. Pero después fue solo por hacerles pasar un mal rato a los chicos que se atrevieran a subestimar a las mujeres. Sabes, con eso de que somos el _sexo débil._ –Soltó una risita. – Solo fuiste un chico con mala suerte que estuvo en el momento menos indicado. A las chicas a las que la reacción alcanzó solo les dio fiebre.

Hinata recordó el desmayo que había tenido ese día.

– ¿Y volveré a ser un chico? –La preocupación se notaba en su voz. Cosa que la peli negra notó. Extendió un brazo, tocándole el hombro.

– Claro que sí. Volverás a ser un chico en unas semanas. No durará tanto. Pero cualquier cosa extraña que te suceda, puedes venir conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo, terminando de explicarle y poniéndose de pie.

– Gracias… eh, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Tenía que irse y alcanzar al equipo que seguramente ya se iba.

– Me llamo Hiromi. Un gusto conocerte…

– Mi nombre es Hinata. –Completó.

– Un gusto conocerte, Hinata. –Sonrió. Hinata se dio cuenta de que sonreía mucho. Quizás demasiado.

Y era más alta que él, aun siendo varón seguiría siendo más alta que él. Suspiró.

– ¡Hasta luego Hiromi-san!

Y de nuevo, salió corriendo. En dirección al salón del club.

-XX-

– ¡Bueno chicos, la práctica de hoy estuvo bien! Pueden ir a cambiarse. ¡Hasta mañana! –El entrenador Ukai les dijo, despidiéndose de todos mientras salían en dirección al aula del club.

– Y Shoyo no vino en todo el día. Que extraño. –Nishinoya habló mientras todos caminaban.

– Seguro aún tiene fiebre. –Le respondió Tanaka.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al salón del club a cambiarse las ropas sudadas.

– ¿Y qué sucedió con la chica extraña en uniforme de varón de temprano? –Preguntó Daichi a Sugawara. Quitándose la camisa y buscando otra en el bolso.

– Kyoko la ayudó con eso. Se llamaba… Haruhi.

– ¡Oh! ¡Como era de esperarse de nuestra hermosa Kyoko-san! ¡Ayudando a las demás personas! –Tanaka y Nishinoya comenzaron a hablar entre sí sobre lo hermosa que era la manager del equipo y lo genial que sería casarse con ella. El resto del equipo suspiró.

– Igual, nunca la había visto en este colegio. –Asahi acotó a la conversación en voz baja.

– Sí, que extraño…

La puerta del club se abrió sonoramente, dejando ver a una chica baja de cabellos alborotados y el uniforme casi hecho un desastre respirando cansadamente.

Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Algunos de ellos no cargaban sus camisas o pantalones.

Y había una chica en la puerta viéndoles a todos, sin pudor alguno.

– ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué bueno que aún siguen aquí! –Hinata sonrió. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Todos observaban sus movimientos.

– Ah… Sugawara, Daichi. ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Nishinoya preguntó, en voz neutra y sin moverse de su lugar.

Daichi le dio un codazo a Sugawara, y haciéndole un movimiento con los ojos le incitó a que hablara con la chica.

Suga caminó hasta donde la chica estaba parada. Aún en la puerta y viéndolos a todos con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh Sugawara-san! –Le abrazó, para luego separarlo rápidamente y agarrarlo de ambos brazos. – ¡Tengo tanto que hablar con todos, chicos!

El equipo percibió como el peli plateado se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

Sugawara le vio directo a los ojos. Reponiéndose.

Y algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza.

– Si me disculpan todos un momento. –Dijo dándose y vuelta y luego, agarrando a Hinata por un brazo, lo arrastró fuera del salón del club lo más rápido que pudo.

Dejándolos a todos aún más confundidos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡REVIEWWW! Dejen review bueno, malo, corto, largo... ¡Como sea! Un review.<br>¡Que en serio me hace feliz!**  
><strong>¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó? Al menos ya explicamos el por qué Hinata es una chica.<br>Ahora se viene lo mejor...(?)**  
><strong>¡Ah! <em>Regender<em> es una palabra que inventé mientras escribía el borrador del capitulo. Básicamente es _cambiar de género_. Pero en una mezcla extraña de palabras que inventé. **  
><strong>Espero no cause problemas.<strong>

**Hiromi-san. Ella es un OC mío. Podría decir que es mi primer OC. _(Original Character)_  
>Siempre que escribo aparte de mis fandoms no les pongo nombre a mis personajes...<br>****Siempre hay una primera vez(?)  
><strong>

**Disculpen si hay faltas en ortografía por allí escondidos.**

**Ya saben, ¡Dejen review!  
>¡Nos leemos!<strong>


	5. Sexto sentido

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>¡El capitulo más largo hasta ahora! *Se limpia el sudor y lagrimas*<strong>  
><strong>No planeaba subirlo hoy. (Porque lo terminé hace unos minutos)<strong>  
><strong>Pero me dije; <em>Ñe, ¿Por qué no?<br>_Por cierto, ¡Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Me hacen feliz :'D_  
><em>¡Sin más, aquí está!**  
><strong>Ojalá les guste.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 5: <span>Sexto sentido.<span>_

– ¿Qué sucede, Sugawara-san? –Dijo Hinata mientras era arrastrado fuera del salón del club.

Había llegado a tiempo para cuando los chicos se cambiaban de la práctica. Si bien no había sido una genial idea entrar al aula del club tan efusivamente, su cabeza no lo había analizado bien hasta después de un rato. Cuando todos se habían quedado en completo silencio.

Y luego de la nada Sugawara le había agarrado de los brazos y sacado de allí rápidamente escaleras abajo.

– Tenemos que hablar, Hinata. –Le dijo cuándo se detuvieron detrás de donde se encontraban los salones. Viéndole fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole. – Puedo decir que _casi_ me engañaste. Hasta me lo creí por medio día. ¿Me explicarás por qué eres una chica?

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Así que él se había dado cuenta. Después de todo era como la madre del equipo. Tendría algún tipo de sexto sentido para las mentiras.

Resopló y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

– Es una historia muy larga… El resumen es que es causado por algo llamado _Regender_, un experimento de las chicas del club de ciencias. Y por una serie de eventos… terminé así. –Explicó rápidamente sin verle y tocándose las puntas del cabello.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y daba paso a la oscuridad y con ella el frio de la tarde.

A Hinata le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío. Andar en falda conllevaba sentir aquel viento helado de la noche en las piernas. Las chicas la pasaban mal después de todo.

– Así que fue eso. Pero, ¿Por qué lo ocultaste del equipo? Después de todo, hasta te llamaste _Haruhi_. Buen nombre, por cierto. –Culminó diciendo entre una carcajada por el nombre tan relativo al suyo.

Hinata por fin levanto la cabeza y le vio a los ojos.

– Porque… estoy usando una falda. –Un silencio se coló entre los dos durante un rato.

– ¿Y eso qué? Eres una chica ahora.

– ¡Pero entonces me lo recordarían cuando dejara de serlo! –Levanto la voz con las mejillas coloradas.

Sugawara volvió a sonreír, ignorando el que Hinata subiera la voz.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo serás una chica?

– Durante unas semanas.

– Ya veo. –Le dijo en voz baja.

Hinata observó cómo Sugawara llevaba su mano a su cara y una expresión de reflexión se dibujaba en sus facciones.

– Tu madre no lo sabe, ¿O sí? –Preguntó en tono serio.

– No… –Dijo con cautela.

Se acercó hasta él con pasos decididos y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

– Te quedarás en mí casa, Hinata. –Le informó levantando un pulgar en gesto afirmativo y de nuevo sonriendo. – Tu madre no puede saber que eres una chica, y soy el único del equipo que lo sabe. Será mejor que te quedes conmigo.

Hinata le miró, tenía un buen punto.

– ¿No seré una molestia?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Y dándole una palmada en la espalda empezó a caminar, dando por terminada la conversación.

– ¡Sugawara-san! –Exclamó siguiéndole.

El mencionado volteó a verle.

– ¡Por favor, no le diga a nadie más! –Le pidió con las manos juntas en forma de rezo a la altura de su pecho.

El peli plateado sonrió y le agitó el cabello.

– Ni a mi almohada. –Y siguió su camino al aula del club.

-XX-

– ¡Hasta mañana chicos! –Daichi se despidió del resto del equipo.

Luego de que Sugawara hablara con Hinata, subió al salón del club y terminó de cambiarse. El equipo estaba en completo silencio y ya se habían cambiado. Nadie le preguntó nada sobre la extraña chica y él tampoco lo comentó. Después de todo se lo había prometido a Hinata.

Después habían salido y despidiéndose entre todos, cada uno siguió su camino a casa.

– ¿Nos vamos, Suga? –Daichi le preguntó, luego de que todos se fueran. Asahi también estaba allí esperándole.

Sugawara le vio, buscando la manera de decirle que ahora una chica que no conocía se quedaría en su casa.

_¿Mentirle? _

– Ah… tengo que hacer algo antes. Lo siento. –Dijo en voz pacífica, tratando de no delatarse.

Daichi y Asahi le vieron sorprendidos. Y aunque sospecharan algo no dijeron nada.

– De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, Suga. –El capitán del equipo le miró por unos segundos más, antes de voltearse y seguir su camino.

– Hasta mañana, Sugawara. –Asahi se despidió también, caminando al lado del pelinegro.

El peli plateado suspiró. Mentir no era una de sus actividades favoritas, y se le daba muy mal. Apostaba a que Daichi se había dado cuenta.

Mejor no preocuparse por ello ahora.

– ¿Hinata? –Preguntó a la nada.

Le había pedido al menor que se escondiera cerca de allí para poder irse juntos a su casa. No había manera en la que le dejara ir solo. Era una chica ahora, después de todo.

La chica bajita de cabellos alborotados salió de detrás de un árbol. Frotándose los brazos por el viento gélido de la tarde.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó en voz baja.

– Así es. –Contestó, colocándole su chaqueta del equipo sobre los hombros.

Empezaron a caminar. Un poco lento para evitar encontrarse con Daichi y Asahi y los inconvenientes que se causarían si sucedía.

– Gracias por todo, Sugawara-san. –Hinata le sorprendió. Rompiendo el silencio en el que ambos andaban. Volteó a verle, le miraba fijamente; exactamente la mirada que ponía cuando las cosas se ponian serias en un partido.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante. No tenía nada por lo que agradecerle.

– No es nada.

-XX-

Si bien había considerado difícil la tarea de colocarse una falda –Y un sujetador– le ponía nervioso la idea de decirle a su madre que se quedaría en casa de Sugawara por una semana entera.

Tan inesperadamente.

Seguramente sospecharía. Porque era su madre.

_Y correría hasta donde estaba.  
>Tumbaría la puerta de entrada y le encontraría escondido debajo de alguna mesa. Dándose cuenta de que era una chica. Y lanzaría un grito a los cuatro vientos, llorando desgarradoramente sin parar porque ahora era una extraña y lo mandaría a ser sujeto de pruebas a algún campo de concentración y…<em>

– Hinata.

La voz de Sugawara lo sorprendió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan dramáticos.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano. Apenas habían llegado Sugawara le había ordenado llamar a su madre e informarle para no preocuparla. Se había metido a tomar una ducha y un cuarto de hora después, seguía de pie al lado del teléfono, descolgado, y mirando las teclas como si fueran un alto muro de bloqueo en voleibol.

– ¿Aún no has podido llamar a tu madre? ¿A qué le temes? –Le habló en voz dulce, sonriendo mientras secaba su cabello. Hinata se soprendió de que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente.

– Pero es que… –Trató de explicarle el escenario mental que había ocurrido en su cabeza, sin éxito alguno.

– Estará bien. Solo dile que te quedarás aquí por una semana, porque hay… ¿Entrenamiento matutino? Puedo hablar con ella si quieres.

– ¡Buena idea! ¡Gracias Sugawara-san! –Hinata se apuró a marcar el número de su casa, al que contestaron al poco tiempo. Ante la sorpresa de Sugawara, que no sabía qué _«Buena idea»_ había tenido.

Suga le observó hablar desde la cocina, mientras recargaba el peso en una de las encimeras.

Cuando terminó de hablar, colgó.

– ¡Estuvo de acuerdo! –Volteó saltando y con los brazos extendidos hacía arriba. Aun siendo chica rebosaba la misma energía inagotable.

Sugawara comenzó a reír ante su reacción.

– Ahora ve a ducharte. En el baño dejé un cambio de ropa. Mañana resolveremos lo de tu uniforme.

– ¡Okeey! –Contestó cuando ya salía de la cocina corriendo, en voz alta.

-XX-

– ¡Hinata!

Se volteó en la cama, tapándose con las sabanas.

– ¡Hinata, llegaremos tarde!

De nuevo dio vueltas.

– ¡Hinata, por favor!

Abrió los ojos al tercer llamado ante la voz insistente.

– ¿Hm? –Alcanzó a decir, medio dormido todavía.

Sugawara le arrancó las sabanas, obligándole a despertar por completo.

– ¡Es hora de que te vayas a duchar! ¡Vamos! –Le animó, moviéndole.

Hinata había dormido en un futón en la habitación de Sugawara. Sus padres no estaban allí en ese momento, lo cual era conveniente para evitar más problemas. Y luego de haberse duchado la noche anterior y comido como si no hubiera un mañana, en las ropas que Suga le prestó cayó una chica bajita con mucha energía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y ahora luchaba por despertarse.

– Llegaremos tarde. –Le recordó, saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente, agarrando una toalla y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Desvistiéndose en el camino y abriendo el grifo del agua.

– ¡Tu uniforme está acá, Hinata! Recuerda ponértelo, por favor. No el de varones. –La voz de Suga le habló desde afuera del baño. Mientras se duchaba rápidamente.

Tratando de no prestarle atención a sus dos _problemas_ en el pecho y… a la _otra cosa._

_Que vergonzoso. _

Un par de minutos más tarde completamente vestido y corriendo escaleras abajo dándole un mordisco al desayuno que Suga había preparado, salió apresuradamente fuera de la casa, donde ya le esperaba Sugawara.

– ¡Listo! –Anunció, poniéndose de pie frente a él, que miraba su reloj con evidente preocupación.

Observó su uniforme y su cabello, que era un desastre. Suspiró. No había remedio.

– Vamos. –Le sonrió y empezaron a caminar a paso apresurado en dirección al colegio.

-XX-

Llegaron al colegio con un par de minutos de antelación y sin aliento.

Respirando profundamente, Sugawara se volteó a ver a Hinata.

– Escúchame. No puedes entrar a clases. Porque en realidad _no estás_ inscrito aquí. Pero dejarte en la casa me pareció imprudente. Ve al salón del club. Y no dejes que nadie te vea. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata escuchó atentamente. Si bien no podía hacer nada en clases, no le parecía del todo malo.

¿Qué daño haría faltar una semana a clases?

Los alumnos pasaban por su lado, apresurándose por la hora.

Sugawara se reincorporó, respirando normalmente.

– Una cosa más. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. – Recuerda actuar como una chica. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –Y se despidió. Dándole la espalda para comenzar a correr en dirección a su aula.

Hinata levanto la mano en señal de despedida, aunque no lo viera.

Resopló.

Se aburriría.

Miró a su falda. Y a su uniforme en sí. Estaba limpio. Olía a limpio. Sugawara lo había lavado por él.

_Sugawara-san es tan genial. _

Y con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a caminar hacia los salones del club, cuidando de que ningún profesor lo viera y le regañara.

Sin saber que un pelinegro, que llegaba tarde también; le había observado dirigirse hacia allá.

* * *

><p><strong>¡WOAH! Editar esto me tomó más tiempo que escribirlo. <strong>  
><strong>*Se seca el sudor y lagrimas otra vez*<strong>  
><strong>¡Dejen review! ¡Recuerden que lo alimentan a la diosa de la inspiración!(?)<strong>  
><strong>Dentro de poco comienzan las clases para mí... que dolor.<strong>

**Respecto al capitulo... La última parte no debía estar en el 5. Quería que fuese del 6. Pero mejor lo coloqué.  
>Creo que estuvo bien(?) *rie malvadamente*<strong>  
><strong>¿Quién será? Aunque seguro lo saben ya. ¿Que pasará? <strong>  
><strong>Hmm, quién sabe.<br>Otra cosa... No, Sugawara no se va a enamorar de _nuestra_ Hinata.  
>Solo es un buen senpai, y una buena madre de equipo xD<strong>

**¡Espero les haya gustado! **  
><strong>Ahora, me voy a llorar al valle por los spoilers de SnK y porque mañana se estrena la segunda temporada de Tokyo Ghoul.<br>¿Quién me acompaña?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Inesperado

**¡DISCULPEN LO TARDE! **  
><strong>En un momento tenía solo 400 palabras y en menos de una hora ya tenía 1536. ¡WOAH!<strong>  
><em><strong>La inspiración es algo que llega cuando quiere.<strong>_  
><strong>No sé porqué papas tardé tanto. Tenía medio capitulo listo, el borrador en mi cabeza...<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, bueno. ¡Les dejo leer!<strong>  
><strong>¡Ojalá les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 6: <span>Inesperado.<span>_

Con sigilo llegó con éxito a los salones del club. Se había dedicado a esconderse detrás de cada cosa que veía y a vigilar que no viniera un profesor. Mientras una canción de agentes secretos sonaba en su cabeza. Se había tentado de tararearla pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Subió las escaleras saltando. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse desde que nadie le vería.

Y justo cuando se situó en frente de la puerta, recordó algo muy importante.

– ¡Waah! No tengo la llave. –Exclamó.

Se estaba resignando a dejarlo todo y buscar algún balón de vóley por allí para pasar el día cuando el sonido metálico de unas llaves sonó a sus espaldas.

– Creo que necesitas esto. –Kageyama movía con sorna las llaves del club en su mano.

_¿Por qué de entre todo el mundo él tenía que tener las llaves ese día?_

– ¿Saltándote las clases, Kageyama? –Contestó con otra pregunta a la que él le había hecho.

Observó como el rostro del más alto se distorsionaba con duda unos segundos antes de volver a su expresión monótona de siempre.

– No contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Se acercó hasta él unos pasos. Hinata comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¡Él se había asegurado de que nadie le seguía! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esa _extraña aura_ siguiéndole?

– Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía. –Contraatacó, si de algo podía servirle ser una chica, era que tenía asegurado que Kageyama no le jalaría del cabello, como normalmente hacía.

O eso esperaba, al menos.

Hinata observó como resopló ante su respuesta. Se rio internamente ante la idea de que si fuera un chico en ese momento, Kageyama estuviera gritándole.

_Ventajas de tener falda._

– Estoy acá porque te seguí. No me hago ni la más mínima idea de que podrías estar haciendo en el salón del club.

Le sorprendió su extraña honestidad. Y si era honesto, él mismo podría decir que era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar tanto. Al menos dos oraciones completas que no tuvieran que ver con voleibol; o comida.

– Oh, ya veo. Bueno… ¡Adiós! –Hinata se despidió rápidamente. Sí, quizás fuese sospechoso, pero; ¿Qué podía responder a eso?

_« ¡Oh! que bueno que me siguieras Kageyama, porque soy Hinata. Sí, soy una chica. Y me esconderé acá durante el día para después irme a la casa de Sugawara-san, que me dará asilo durante esta semana. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.»_

No, no sonaba nada bien.

Comenzó a rodearle lentamente con los brazos en frente en manera de disculpa para después comenzar a correr lejos de él.

– Espera. –Claro que no escaparía con éxito. ¿Cómo pudo si quiera imaginarlo?

Kageyama le agarró del brazo antes de escapar. Si algo sabía de él era que no era un idiota.

Bueno, a veces.

– ¿Qué? –Alargó la _e _del final para sonar aburrido. No era como si le agradara que Kageyama hablara tanto con… _Haruhi_. Aunque fuera él mismo. Un sentimiento en el hueco de su estómago le hacía sentir raro cuando pensaba sobre ello. – Suelta, tengo que irme ahora. –Utilizó un tono irritado.

Tuvo que elevar un poco la cabeza para verle a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente alto?

– Quería saber… ¿Sabes algo de Hinata? –Preguntó, sonando inseguro al terminar la oración.

Aún tenía su brazo sujetado.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Estaba preocupado? No, ¿Se acordaba de él? Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma extraña, como cuando remataba un pase de él.

– ¿Hinata? ¡Ah! No, no. ¡Creo que está en su casa! ¡Muy, muy enfermo! –Exageró en voz alta y riendo a carcajadas.

Se soltó de su agarre rápidamente. Le ponía de los nervios.

– ¿Está grave? ¿Qué demonios le pasó a ese idiota? –Dijo en su tono habitual.

– ¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota? –Le respondió sin pensar, colocándose ambas manos en la cintura; como solía hacer.

_Grave error._

Kageyama le miró extrañado. Hinata rezó porque fuese porque siendo una chica hablara de esa manera. Internamente se volvió un santo mientras les rezaba a todos los dioses.

– ¿Qué…? –Iba a decirle algo cuando la campana del primer periodo sonó.

_Gracias dioses. _

– ¡Oh, mira la hora! –Dijo apresuradamente mientras miraba un reloj en su muñeca que _no_ cargaba. – ¡Me voy, adiós!

Y ahora, dejando a Kageyama con lo que fuese que diría en la boca, se fue corriendo de allí.

-XX-

_Oh Dios mío. ¿Acaso esa chica no tiene modales?_

Hinata escuchó por tercera vez desde que se había sentado en uno de los bancos del patio. Todos estaban en el receso entre la primera y segunda clase, pero cada vez que un grupo de chicas lo veían se reían o comentaban aquella frase. Los chicos pasaban de él completamente, al menos la mayoría.

Y es que, aunque procuró no correr tan _varonilmente_ y cuidó de los bordes de su falda esta vez, aún no entendía por qué se burlaban de él.

– ¡Hola, Hin-Haruhi! –Levantó la mirada hacia la persona que mencionó su nombre, bueno; casi. Era Sugawara.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomó asiento a su lado. Le vio respirar profundo.

– Hola Sugawara-san. –Saludó con tranquilo, al menos tendría con quién charlar ahora.

– Sí que hace calor, ¿no? –Se abanicó con la mano y sonrió hacia él.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el evidente cambio de tema. Y es que hablar del clima era demasiado trillado en esos días. Hasta para él mismo, que a veces no tenía ningún tema de conversación con Kageyama y los silencios entre ambos se hacían eternos.

– Ah, si… supongo. –Respondió.

– Entonces… –Acercó su rostro hacía su oído, en forma de confidencia. – Recuerda que cargas una falda. ¡Cierra las piernas! –Y le dio un manotazo en el hombro suavemente.

Hinata enrojeció rápidamente y cerró las piernas si quiera antes de que el peli plateado terminara la oración.

_Un agujero para enterrarme ahora mismo sería genial._

Y es que ahora comprendía el por qué se sentía tan gloriosamente _fresco._ Pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía calor y así solía sentarse. Hacía lo que podía en referencia a los modales de una chica.

– Hay que ver Hinata. Y eso que en la mañana te dije que lo recordaras. –Sugawara se levantó, hablaba como una madre que está cansada de repetir lo mismo a su hijo.

La campana sonó.

– Bueno, me voy yendo. Por cierto, tu madre nos llamó en la mañana. Dijo que deberías ir a tu casa a buscar ropa. Lo que es cierto. Puedes ir, tomar tus cosas y regresar a la mía si es temprano. Si no es así, llámame. ¿De acuerdo? –Hinata asintió. Suga sonrió como solía hacerlo. – Bueno, bueno; ¡Cuídate!

Y caminando tranquilamente se marchó de allí.

Hinata aún seguía color escarlata.

-XX-

Media hora más tarde, llegó a su hogar. Cansado, sudado, y con dolor de espalda.

Había tenido que caminar hasta allí, porque no tenía su bicicleta. Ni dinero para el bus, ni ningún otro medio para llegar. Así que caminar fue su única y última opción. Seguramente hasta estaba moreno.

– Estoy en casa. –Dijo en voz baja. No era como si su madre estaría en ese momento. Al llegar encontró una nota que le avisaba que había salido con Natsu a la casa de una amiga, y llegarían tarde.

_Conveniente. _

Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer. Abriendo las piernas y brazos ampliamente.

Libertad, dulce libertad.

– Debería recoger mis cosas antes de que oscurezca. –Se habló a sí mismo, recordando las palabras de Sugawara; se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. En realidad no sabía que ropa debería recoger, además de pijamas. Porque utilizar su ropa interior sería extraño.

Camino hasta su cómoda y buscó por ropa amplia. Shorts, camisas, más shorts, una camisa más grande… Su chaqueta de Karasuno.

¡Listo!

Hizo todo bolita y lo metió en una maleta. Se puso de pie y colocándose las manos en la cintura respiró ampliamente, satisfecho con su trabajo.

Miró por la ventana. El sol aún estaba allí, y presumía que ya era mediodía. Podía tomar un baño y luego irse. Sí, eso haría.

Se dirigió al baño, esta vez evitando completamente verse en el espejo mientras se desvestía.

-XX-

– ¡Wuah! ¡Me duele tanto la espalda! –Hinata se quejó, mientras se removía dentro la bañera. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, más parecido a un nido de aves. Después de todo, no sabía nada sobre peinados. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El sonido repentino del timbre al cabo de unos minutos le hizo abrir los ojos.

Miró al techo lleno de vapor del baño.

De nuevo sonó el timbre.

_Ahg._

Agarró una toalla y se envolvió en ella rápidamente, saliendo enojado y jurando gritar a quien fuese estuviese tocando.

Comenzó a sonar insistentemente cuando iba bajando las escaleras.

– ¡Rayos, voy! –Gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar. – ¿Qué de-?

Se quedó a mitad de la frase, y miró rápidamente desde la persona que estaba en la puerta de pie con el semblante más sorprendido que le había visto jamás y luego hacia sí mismo, que cargaba una minúscula toalla envolviendo su cuerpo aun mojado, y los cabellos alborotados.

Hinata adoptó la misma cara que cargaba la persona en frente de él, mientras ambos se colocaban de todos los colores.

_¡¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Huehuehue.<em>  
>¡DEJEN REVIEW! Que son sensuales todos.<br>Antes que nada, ¡Gracias por los 25 reviews que ya tiene el fic! Tan hermoso :'D  
>Okay, tardé en subir (y escribir) ésto porque tengo un niño al que cuidar.<br>(Sí, hablo de una mascota) Y porque las clases ya van con todo. (Sí, las odio)  
>¿¡QUE PASARÁ AHORA!? :O<br>Iba a decir quién estaba en la puerta, pero supongo que lo pueden deducir.  
>¿O quizás no?<br>*Dramatic-music-Mp3*(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Siento que me faltaron muchas cosas, pero tuve bloqueos por momentos.**  
><strong>Seguro es la falta de sueño(?)<strong>

**¡Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía por allí! O algo que no se entienda.  
>El proximo capitulo lo subiré pronto, lo prometo.<br>**

**¡Dejen review! ¡Un sensual, bonito y adorable review!  
>¡Nos leemos!<strong>

**_Pd: Siento que hago a Sugawara sonreir mucho, pero es como un sol. *Feels* Lo adoro._**


	7. Miradas

**¡HOLA!**  
><strong>Me he tardado un montón. Y lo siento mucho T_T<br>Aún así ¡Gracias por los 34 reviews que tiene el fic! **  
><em><strong>*Feliz, feliz*<strong>_  
><strong>Pero actualizo ahora, antes de que el internet me odie.<strong>  
><strong>¡Espero les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. Razón de mis dolores de cabeza.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7: <span>Miradas.<span>_

Cerró la puerta antes de siquiera terminar de maquinar la idea en su cabeza, y recostó la espalda en la madera, como si la persona que estuviera afuera sería capaz de derribarla.

Bueno, a lo mejor si era capaz.

Miró hacía lo que cargaba. Sus manos sostenían la toalla para que no cayera, y su cuerpo aún estaba mojado.

_Qué vergüenza._

Pero aunque tratara de buscarle una salida lógica al por qué Kageyama estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza.

Él nunca mostro señales de preocuparse por él, no lo hacía cuando por despiste el balón le pegaba de lleno en la cara y lo hacía caer. Ni cuando por perseguir el balón diera miles de vueltas en el suelo de la cancha luego de caer.

¿Por qué hacerlo por un simple resfriado? Aunque sabía que no era solo un _simple resfriado_.

Respiró profundo. No podía dejarlo simplemente allí afuera. No la primera vez que parecía mostrar bondad por otro ser humano.

Al menos frente a él.

– ¡Espera un minuto! –Le gritó. Y corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba, sin esperar que respondiera (Y si es que aún seguía ahí) a cambiarse de ropa. Si es que encontraba algo que ponerse.

-XX-

– Pasa. –Dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado. Kageyama estaba sentado en frente de su puerta, esperando. Un ligero tono carmesí se notaba en sus mejillas, algo extraño de ver para Hinata.

– Solo dile a ese idiota que vine a ver como estaba. No necesito pasar. –Le dijo poniéndose de pie. Ignoró el que le llamara idiota, aunque eso ya era común en él. Cargaba el uniforme del colegio. Hinata se preguntó si se había saltado las prácticas, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Vamos, ¿En qué mundo Kageyama Tobio faltaba a una práctica de Voleibol?

– ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

Kageyama le miró directo a los ojos, de nuevo en ellos se podía ver una interrogante; pero se iba tan rápido como venía.

– Me sorprende que sepas tanto de nuestro horario. ¿Acaso eres tan _cercana_ a Hinata? –Hizo especial énfasis en la palabra _cercana_, como él había descrito su relación con él mismo cuando habló con él. Por un momento se perdió en la conversación cuando el pelinegro usó el término femenino para referirse a él. Al fin y al cabo, el único con el que hablaba desde que estaba así era Sugawara, y le trataba de _él_.

Hinata pasó el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie y cruzó los brazos. Aún seguía de pie en la puerta de entrada y Kageyama fuera, observándole; esperando una respuesta.

– Sí, soy cercana. –Sonrió victorioso. ¿Por qué responder algo que solo le echaba leña al fuego? No lo sabía. El pequeño sentimiento en su estómago comenzó a desatarse.

_Hambre, seguro es hambre._

Kageyama le miró molesto, quizás esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Después de todo, se suponía que era una _señorita._

– De acuerdo, entonces. –Dijo con un tono de voz que no supo descifrar. – Y en cuanto al entrenamiento, salimos temprano hoy.

Hinata se sorprendió, no esperaba que de verdad le explicara el por qué no se encontraba en la práctica.

– Eh… entonces, ¿No tienes más nada que decir? –Le preguntó removiéndose nerviosamente en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie.

Kageyama hizo un sonido con su lengua.

– ¿Estoy molestando? ¿O interrumpo… _algo_? –La última palabra la agregó bajando la voz y le vio de arriba abajo, fijando unos segundos más su mirada en el cabello aún mojado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Acaso insinuaba lo que él pensaba que estaba insinuando? Claro que no tenía idea de por qué los colores se le subieron al rostro, Kageyama solo estaba objetando algo que obviamente era estúpido. En esa casa no había nadie más que él, pero eso el pelinegro no lo sabía. Lo que si le había puesto carmesí, era que por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que le conocía, Kageyama hablaba de… _eso._

O al menos lo insinuó.

Empezó a reír.

_Oh Kageyama, tendré mucho material para burlarme después de que todo esto pase._

– ¡No! Nada de eso. –Dijo entre carcajadas. – Solo le… estoy cuidando por un rato.

El más alto le miró detalladamente. Y Hinata le regresó la mirada, parando de reír. Ambos viéndose directo a los ojos, a pesar de la gran diferencia de estaturas. Aquel sentimiento en el hueco de su estómago volvió ante esa escena. Kageyama… él nunca le miraba _así. _Aquel tipo de mirada indescriptible, que le recorría cada pequeño detalle en el rostro, tratando de unir puntos.  
>Eso le asustaba, porque siendo así podría descubrir todo.<p>

Aunque lo dudaba, después de todo; Kageyama nunca miraba al verdadero él. Pocas veces le miraba directo a los ojos para decirle algo.

El pequeño sentimiento en su estómago se apagó ante aquel pensamiento.

– Bueno, será mejor que te vayas ya. –Le dijo en tono apagado. Daba igual si el otro lo notaba.

Kageyama carraspeó la garganta y recogió el bolso de la escuela que había dejado en el suelo.

– De acuerdo, adiós. –Dijo simplemente y se volvió, con el bolso sobre el hombro. Hinata iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio detenerse y girar un poco la cabeza. – Dile a Hinata que se recupere pronto.

Y escapó rápidamente de allí, a paso apresurado.

Hinata se quedó en la puerta, viéndole irse y aún más impresionado que antes.

_¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Kageyama?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡REVIEWW!<strong>  
><strong>Rayos, rayos. ¡Sí! ¡Fue corto!<strong>  
><strong>Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. t_t<strong>  
><strong>He andado de depresiva por la vida esta semana, y con ojeras preciosas. Ni idea, yo no soy así. <strong>  
><strong>Me toca a veces, supongo(?) No me gusta escribir de mal humor, así que por eso tardé.<br>(Y por la madafaka escuela)**

**Peero, ¡Buenas noticias! Desde acá, todo comienza a ponerse bueno (Huehuehue).  
>Mil perdones si tardé mucho. <strong>  
><strong>¿Que le pasará a Kageyama? Hmm... adivinen ustedes mis queridas Sherlocks.<strong>

**Tengo sueño ahora mismo, así que... ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo recién salido del word!**  
><strong>Yo me voy a dormir t_t<strong>  
><strong>¡Buenas <em>nochesdías/tardes_! **

**Recuerden dejar un sensual y bonito review. ¡Nos leemos!**

_**Pd.: Siempre olvido qué pondré en las notas de acá, y termino escribiendo lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza. Deberia ocupar una libreta para esto...**_


	8. Salir

**¡No tengo ni idea de como disculparme! **  
><strong>¡LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO! Dos semanas, si no me equivoco. <strong>  
><strong>Oh Dios, me siento tan mala persona t_t <strong>  
><strong>Pero, en mi defensa; tenía un bloqueo enorme. No me animaba a escribir. La idea estaba allí pero no como enlazarla. Y el tiempo tampoco estuvo a mi favor. Ni siquiera he leído actualizaciones de fics t_t<br>*Se lanza de una silla*  
>Aún así, me esforcé 2 horas hasta ahora para terminar este capitulo. Que adoro mucho y me costó sudor y lagrimas.<br>*Sueño, sueño*  
>Dejo las notas para el final, mejor.<br>¡Ojalá les guste!**

**Advertencias: Incoherencias, quizás ortografía... Porque tengo sueñito(?)  
>Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. Que dibuja sensual.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 8: <span>Salir.<span>_

– Y de nuevo; llegaremos tarde. Al menos yo. –Le avisó Sugawara mientras le esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Hinata se había levantado tarde de nuevo, y estaba engullendo un sándwich y un vaso de leche a la velocidad más rápida.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Vamos! –Respondió aun masticando y agarrándolo del brazo salieron de allí.

El día anterior había sido una locura –No solo por el hecho de que Kageyama visitara a su _«Supuesto él»_ enfermo, sino que también estuviera _tan_ hablador. Lo cual le había dado bastante para pensar por la noche y lo que le impidió dormir temprano.  
>Lo cual era la consecuencia de haber tardado en despertarse, hasta que Sugawara le tirara agua en la cara.<br>No había sido grato.

– ¿Sabes qué, Sugawara-san? –Hinata interrumpió el silencio en el que ambos caminaban. Tenía que apurar el paso porque sus zancadas eran más cortas que las del peli plateado y eso le cansaba. Le faltaba un poco el aliento.

El mayor le miró sin detener su andar.

– Es curioso que vaya al colegio. No entro a clases, no hago nada. ¿Para qué voy? –Habló en tono fastidiado e hizo un sonido de reproche.

– No puedes quedarte solo en mi casa, sería más aburrido. Y no quiero imaginarme qué _no_ harías. – Hizo una pausa, observando al camino con una mirada aterrorizada, Hinata no lo notó. – Así que te llevo al colegio. Al menos puedes jugar voleibol contra la pared del gimnasio. –Le respondió sonriente.

Hinata no dijo nada más. Y siguieron caminando en silencio.

-XX-

– Recuerdas que es lo que no debes hacer, ¿Cierto? –Le dijo Suga apenas llegaron. Hinata asintió en respuesta y el otro, sonriendo; se marchó a clases.

De nuevo suspiró. Otro largo día aburrido. Dudaba encontrarse a Kageyama saltándose clases o que el entrenamiento se suspendiera de nuevo.

Sería tentar a la suerte.

Caminó con sigilo a los salones de los clubes deportivos, buscaría la manera de hacerse con una pelota de voleibol y la rebotaría en silencio hasta la tarde.

Otro día muy largo.

-XX-

Hinata rebotaba la pelota contra la pared del gimnasio cerrado. El sonido era lo único que escuchaba desde hacía una hora y media. El viento soplando y una que otra conversación de alguien que pasaba cerca.

Se aburría.

Hace un tiempo le hubiera parecido genial tan solo rebotar la pelota contra la pared una y otra vez. Pero desde que había entrado a Karasuno, ni una sola vez había tenido que jugar solo.

Se sorprendió ante tan importante hecho del que no se había dado cuenta. Tenía a Kageyama. La levantaba para él. Y también al resto del equipo; para cuando el pelinegro andaba de malas, lo que era casi todos los días.

Sonrió ampliamente. Ese idiota era un buen armador. Y le encantaba rematar sus pases.

Pero por supuesto que no se lo diría jamás.

_Bakeyama._

Sostuvo la pelota entre sus manos. Quería rematar uno de sus pases. _Deseaba_ hacerlo.

Deseaba jugar al voleibol de nuevo. Con sus compañeros de equipo. Con…

– Así que te gusta el voleibol. –Una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Volteó rápidamente, aún con el balón entre las delgadas manos, y allí estaba.

– Hola, Kageyama. –Saludo rápidamente. No respondería a su pregunta, porque eso significaría sacar su lado obsesivo, y eso claramente lo podría delatar. Prefirió callar.

_¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso le acosaba? Nah._

– ¿Sabes que me sorprende? –Kageyama habló de nuevo, sorprendiéndole otra vez por su extraño interés en hablar. Hinata torció el cuello en señal de interrogante. –Que tú sabes mi nombre, cuando yo jamás te lo dije. –Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciéndole ver cien veces más aterrador y alto.

Hinata tragó fuerte y se dio un paso atrás, de manera inconsciente.

– Ah, ¡eso! Lo que sucede es que… –Hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo en busca de que de la nada se abriera en dos, o que un agujero enorme se abriera justo debajo de Kageyama y se lo llevara lejos de allí y con sus preguntas. – ¡Hinata siempre habla de ti! Y pues, no fue difícil imaginar que eras tú. –Sonrió, colocando ambos brazos en frente de sí, con la pelota entre ellas.

Silencio.

_Rayos, Rayos, Rayos. ¡Me descubrió! ¡Me dirá que soy raro! ¿Me golpeará? ¿Lanzará mi balón de voleibol lejos de aquí? ¿Me colgará de afuera del gimnasio?*_

– Hinata… –Kageyama habló en voz baja. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. _Demonios._ – ¿Él te habló de mí? –Aún mantenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pero el aura atemorizante que le rodeaba anteriormente ya no estaba.

Soltó la respiración que había estado reteniendo.

– ¡Claro, claro! Siempre lo hace. –_Quizás no estaría bien exagerar._ Pensó.

Pero de repente, su estomagó rugió.

Se sonrojó ante la mirada atónita de Kageyama.

Hubo un silencio hasta que la campana del final del primer periodo sonó. Kageyama le miró, excusándose con la mirada y rápidamente le extendió la pequeña caja con comida que Hinata no había notado en sus manos.

– Perdí la hora de comer, no hay remedio. –Hinata agarró el bentō. – Puedes regresarlo a la hora del entrenamiento del equipo… hasta luego.

Sin más nada que agregar se fue a paso apresurado. Hinata miró hacia abajo al bentō que le había entregado.

_Seguro estaba envenenado. _

¿En qué universo Kageyama cedía su comida?

-XX-

Había sido el mejor almuerzo que había comido en días. Recordó. La única comida _normal_ de esos últimos días era la cena, que Sugawara preparaba.

Miró a la caja de comida, –ahora vacía– en sus manos. No quería indagar en el por qué Kageyama actuaba tan _extraño_ con _él… ella_. Quizás solo era amable.

Eso era.

Estaba de pie en frente a la entrada del gimnasio. Podía escuchar los tenis de sus compañeros sonando contra el suelo de adentro y el revote de las pelotas.

Música para sus oídos.

Respiró hondo. Extrañaba jugar con ellos. Practicar con sus compañeros. Hablar con ellos.

Extrañaba muchas cosas.

Se quitó los zapatos, interrumpiendo a su equipo que practicaba. Todos se detuvieron al verlo. Seguramente recordando a la extraña chica de hace unos días vestida de manera peculiar.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y se quedó de pie en donde estaba.

No había pensado mucho en que diría cuando estuviera allí.

– Oh, Haruhi. –Suga caminó hasta donde se encontraba congelado_. ¡Gracias Sugawara-san!_ Le debía demasiado a su senpai.

El equipo se acercó hasta donde el peli plateado había ido, sorprendiéndose de que conociera a la chica extraña de la otra vez.

– ¡Suga-san! ¡Conoces a la chica extraña! –Noya habló en voz alta y sonriendo. Asahi le reprendió en voz baja.

– Sí, sí. Su nombre es Haruhi. –Sugawara le presentó, sonriendo ampliamente como solía hacer. Hinata hizo una reverencia, y notó como el capitán le miraba minuciosamente.

– Un gusto conocerles… –Levantó la mirada, conectando justo con los ojos de Kageyama. Que se encontraba al final, detrás de todos y observando, tratando de parecer desinteresado al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Oye, oye! ¿Y ese bentō? ¿Es para alguien? –Tanaka habló, haciendo que Hinata recordara el por qué estaba allí.

– Oh, no. ¡Es de Kageyama! –Habló rápidamente. Tanaka y Nishinoya voltearon al mismo tiempo a fulminarle con la mirada. Kageyama les miró extrañado.

Caminó hasta donde el pelinegro se encontraba, y le extendió la caja de comida vacía.

– Muchas gracias. –Le dijo. _Estuvo delicioso._ No se atrevió a agregar la frase que en su mente se formó.

Kageyama agarró la caja del bentō, y esta vez Hinata sí pudo afirmar que estaba sonrojado. A su manera, pero lo estaba.

Aguantó las ganas de reír.

– ¿Hay algo más que necesites? –Le preguntó. Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió al balón de vóley que el pelinegro cargaba en su otra mano.

– ¡Levántala para mí! –Le respondió animadamente, y sin pensar demasiado en ello. Demonios, Sugawara le regañaría después por su manera de actuar.

Kageyama se quedó estático. Su mirada fija en los ojos de él. Se agachó, dejando la caja de comida en el suelo del gimnasio, y sin decir nada; levantó para él.

Hinata sonrió, y saltó lo más alto que pudo –importándole poco que estaba usando una falda– y remató el balón con toda la energía acumulada que poseía.

– ¡Sí! –Dijo en voz baja luego de ver su palma de la mano, roja por el golpe.

Volteó a ver al mayor, que seguía de pie en silencio donde estaba.

_Uhhg._

Todo el equipo le observaba con un claro signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. Menos Sugawara, que golpeaba su mano abierta contra la frente de su cabeza.

– Ehh, bueno. ¡Adiós! ¡Muchas gracias! –Corrió hasta la entrada, llevándose sus zapatos en las manos, y dirigiéndose en dirección a la escalera del salón del club.

_Que no lo descubran, que no lo descubran, que no lo descubran… _

Era algo demasiado difícil de pedir en ese momento.

-XX-

– ¡Buen trabajo hoy chicos! Hay que mejorar los bloqueos. Y tú, Asahi, deberías practicar tus saques. –Daichi comentó al resto del equipo, como siempre; al término de una práctica.

Todos caminaban hasta el salón del club para cambiarse. Hinata les escuchó y se puso de pie. Había estado esperando desde su evento incomodo con Kageyama dentro del gimnasio. Sentado en las escaleras. El cielo había oscurecido y la temperatura bajado. Durante todo aquel tiempo había contado hormigas y pensado en bollos de carne, a los cuales extrañaba.

– ¡Así que todavía estás aquí… Haruhi! –Nishinoya anunció cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Hinata sonrió. – ¿Estás esperando a Sugawara-san? Se nota que son cercanos.

Su cara se volvió caliente ante aquel comentario. Su mirada se encontró con la del pelinegro, de nuevo al final del grupo; que volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

– Bueno, nosotros nos cambiaremos. –Nishinoya le dio una palmadita en la espalda al pasar, y el resto del equipo le siguió escaleras arriba.

Su mirada y la de Kageyama no se volvieron a encontrar.

Rato después ya todos se despedían, y él esperaba por Sugawara en el lugar habitual. Le vio llegar a paso apresurado y con una ligera mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.

– Hinata, espérame un momento. Tengo que hacer... algo. –Le dijo, sonrió rápidamente y caminó en sentido contrario de donde venía. El peli naranja se quedó de pie en donde estaba, frotando sus brazos con sus manos por la baja temperatura de la entrada de la noche.

La brisa soplaba demasiado aquella tarde, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello pegaran contra su cara. Levantó uno de sus brazos, quitándolos de su rostro y poniéndolos detrás de su oído.

– Hey. –Una voz grave detrás de él habló de repente. Dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

Volteó en dirección al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con Kageyama; de pie a unos cuantos pasos de él.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?_

– Hola, Kageyama. –Le saludó de vuelta. Se quedaron en silencio. Estaba acostumbrándose a ellos.

Observó cómo introducía sus manos dentro de su chaqueta. Y recargaba su peso en la otra pierna.

_Más silencio._

– Me preguntaba… –Hinata le miró a los ojos. Vio cómo su valentía trastrabilló por un momento. – Me preguntaba si tú en serio sales con Sugawara.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió entre risas. ¿Por qué rayos todos pensaban eso? No creyó que él fuera capaz de creer semejante invento.

– Entonces, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? –Preguntó rápidamente. Ignorando el que se estuviera riendo –lo cual dejó de hacer en cuanto el mayor pronunció aquellas palabras–.

– No como en una cita, solo… salir. –Explicó ante el silencio del menor.

Unos pasos se acercaron, y Hinata volteó solo para encontrar a Sugawara, notoriamente feliz a diferencia de antes.

– Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó el peli plateado al verlos a ambos, evidentemente charlando algo importante.

– ¡No! –Respondieron ambos al unísono. Sugawara levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición mientras sonreía.

Caminó hasta donde Hinata se encontraba y recogió su mochila.

– Bueno, tenemos que irnos. ¡Hasta mañana, Kageyama! –Se despidió y comenzó a caminar. Hinata le observó irse e imitó lo mismo, corriendo hasta su lado.

Dio un par de pasos, alejándose del lugar en camino a la entrada del colegio. Volteó de reojo, notando que Kageyama seguía en el mismo lugar que hacía un momento, observándolos.

Algo dentro de él se movió, y el extraño sentimiento en el hueco del estómago volvió.

– ¡Sí quiero, Kageyama! –Le gritó. Sugawara volteó a verle, extrañado por lo que acababa de decir. Y sin que Hinata le avisara, le jaló del brazo corriendo lejos de allí.

_Qué vergüenza._

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH REVIEW! ¡REVIEWW! ¡PORQUE MIS OJERAS DE MAÑANA LO VALEN! ¿O no? :(<strong>  
><strong>Siempre olvido lo que voy a poner acá... ¡Ah! esto <strong>_¿Me colgará de afuera del gimnasio?* _**hace referencia a algo que sí paso en el manga. Creo que en un extra... si no me equivoco, Kageyama y Tsukishima lo cuelgan fuera del gimnasio. ¡Podria estar equivocada! (Confundiéndolo con un doujinshi) #SuelePasarme.**  
><strong>De nuevo... ¡SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO! No tenia ni idea de como terminar esto, ni como empezarlo... ¡Nada! Bloqueo total. Ahora me siento libre, y creo que podré dormir tranquila(?)<strong>  
><strong>Espero que todavía haya gente por allí que lea esto...(?<strong>

**En fin. Por mi demora, les subiré un _'extra'_ el Domingo. **  
><strong>¡Ah! Actualizaré los miercoles. Y si no se puede, los Domingos. Esos serán los días. :'D<br>Respecto a los reviews... ¡No los pude contestar! Pero les juro que los leí, porque los adoro.  
>¡Gracias a todas! TuT<br>Creo que no me olvido de nada... Ojalá el internet me quiera y me deje publicar el capitulo.**

**¡Nos leemos el Domingo!  
>*Se va a dormir*<strong>


	9. Especial

**¡HOLA!**  
><strong>Feliz domingo, segundo y ultimo día del fin de semana y el más largo del mundo :'D<strong>  
><strong>Aquí les traigo el especial. (Que me salio largo a pesar de que no queria eso)<strong>  
><strong><span>¡Es DaiSuga!<span> _*Claps claps* _**  
><strong>Si... es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos t_t<strong>  
><strong>Así que disculpen si no es lo mejor del mundo(?) Tenía que dedicarle este capitulo a ese par. Se lo merecen.<strong>

**Advertencias: Pueden saltarse este capitulo si quieren, la historia del fic no cambia por el. (Y por si no les gusta la pareja, también)  
><em>Pff, ¿A quién no le gusta el DaiSuga? (?)<em>  
>Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi.<strong>

**_¡Está narrado por Sugawara!_**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 8.5: <span>Especial.<span>_

– ¡Asahi! –Anunció mientras levantaba el balón al as del equipo Karasuno. Estaban practicando aquella tarde, como siempre. Y todos estaban en perfecta armonía.

Respiró. Escuchó el balón golpeando fuertemente contra el otro lado de la red y sonrió en dirección al más alto.

– Bien hecho. –Dijo mientras levantó ambos pulgares de sus manos en un gesto afirmativo.

De repente, el equipo completo quedó en silencio, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la entrada del gimnasio, donde se encontraba de pie Hinata, con una caja de almuerzo en sus manos.

Le vio colocar su cabello tras su oreja, incomodo, y sonrojarse. Decidió sacar de apuros al más bajo.

– ¡Oh, Haruhi! –Caminó hasta donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que estaba estático en el mismo lugar.

Rápidamente el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron hasta él, más seguros sabiendo que Sugawara conocía a la extraña chica del otro día.

– ¡Suga-san! ¡Conoces a la chica extraña! –El líbero del equipo habló en voz alta, y observó como Asahi le codeaba y le reprendia en voz baja. Aguantó las ganas de reir ante la curiosa escena.

– Si, su nombre es Haruhi. –Les presentó sonriendo. Evidentemente sería un problema después si Hinata les contaba a todos lo que había ocurrido. Sería vergonzoso, pero le ayudaría si llegaba a ocurrir tal escenario. Hinata hizo una reverencia al resto de los chicos. Sugawara les miró, esperando a que alguno dijese algo; cuando sus ojos se posaron en Daichi, que observaba con mucho ahínco a la peli naranja a su lado.

Se preocupó.

¿Y si Daichi descubría al pequeño y lo ponía en evidencia? No, no sería capaz de ello.

No el Daichi que conocía.

Tanaka y Nishinoya comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Hinata, pero se vio bien manejándoles. Y luego se encaminó en dirección a Kageyama. Sí que eran unidos esos dos a pesar de que dijeran que eran _rivales._ Observó desde el mismo lugar como ambos hablaban, ignorando al resto del equipo, como si estuvieran solo ellos.

_Oh, Hinata… ten cuidado._

Justo cuando sus intuiciones de que algo malo ocurriría, escuchó la voz de Hinata, que habló en voz alta demandando algo que haría que todos lo descubriesen.

– ¡Levántala para mí! –Dijo emocionado. Sugawara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observando uno a uno los rostros del resto del equipo, sorprendidos y algunos otros con un signo de interrogación en sus caras.

Le vio saltar alto, como solía hacer, olvidando de nuevo que vestía una falda. Sugawara se dio cuenta de que aunque fuera una chica, seguía teniendo la misma condición física que cuando era chico.

Remató el balón con la misma intensidad habitual y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo exclamo un 'Sí' en voz alta, observando la palma de su mano, roja por el impacto.

Kageyama le miraba en silencio, y no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Sugawara estrelló su mano contra su frente. Solo un milagro haría que nadie allí se diera cuenta de que era el mismo peli naranja energético pero con falda.

– Ehh, bueno. ¡Adiós! ¡Muchas gracias! –Lo vio correr hasta la entrada y coger sus zapatos apresuradamente, yéndose descalzo a donde fuera que fuese.

Todos seguían en silencio, estupefactos.

Sugawara tenía que hacer que esos cerebros dejaran de maquinar lo que sea que estuvieran pensando.

– Bueno, chicos… –Comenzó a decir, rompiendo el silencio, cuando fue interrumpido por Tanaka.

– Hey, ¿No les recuerda un poco a…? –Sugawara le interrumpió, lanzándole un balón al estómago.

Vio como rápidamente le miro interrogante, a lo que solo respondió sonriendo.

– Sigamos con el entrenamiento. ¿Quieren? –Dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Todo el equipo se comenzó a mover, olvidando el incidente que había sucedido hace minutos. Era mejor hacerle caso al peli plateado cuando aquella aura oscura comenzaba a salir de él, y sobre todo si sonreía de aquella manera.

Suga caminó hasta el extremo de la red, para levantar los balones que serían rematados. Sin darse cuenta de que el capitán del equipo no había pasado por alto nada de lo que había sucedido.

-XX-

– Adelántense a cambiarse, yo guardaré todo. –Se ofreció, mientras todos le despedían de él, y se iban en dirección al salón del equipo, a cambiarse las sudadas ropas.

Luego de un rato de recoger balones, salió del lugar, cerrando con llave el gimnasio. Y encaminándose a cambiarse el también, que seguramente Hinata ya le esperaba.

Y, sin pensarlo; el rostro de Daichi vino a su mente. Sí que había estado ignorándole desde que todo esto había comenzado. Y eso le hacía sentir mal, porque no le gustaba esconderle nada a el que era su pareja.

Aunque no lo parecieran.

Luego de cambiarse, busco a Hinata, que estaba al lado de uno de los arboles cercanos, esperando por él.

_No, no es bueno dejar a Daichi así._

Tenía que hablar con él.

– Hinata, espérame un momento. Tengo que hacer algo. –Le explicó, dejando su mochila allí, y sin esperar su respuesta se fue en la dirección que Daichi siempre tomaba a casa.

Le encontró rápidamente.

– ¡Daichi! –Dijo en voz alta para que le escuchara, el moreno volteó ante el llamado. Y Suga, sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó.

El capitán del equipo le correspondió al efusivo abrazo, un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Qué sucede, Suga? –Le dijo tranquilo. No estaba molesto. Oh por Dios, que novio tan genial tenía.

Enterró el rostro en su pecho, ocultando la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara.

_Le quería demasiado. _

– Lo siento mucho, Daichi. Lo siento por todo lo que ha ocurrido esta semana y el cómo te he dejado de lado. –Dijo bajando la voz. Levantó el rostro entonces, viéndole directamente a los ojos. – Pero te prometo que después te explicaré. –Sonrió.

Hacía frío, y el viento soplaba fuertemente. Haciendo que sus cabellos volaran cerca de su rostro.

Sintió como el moreno apretaba sus brazos a su alrededor más fuerte, acercándolo en el abrazo.

– Te entiendo, Suga. –Le respondió, viéndole tiernamente. – Confió en ti. –Agregó. Le abrazó entonces, haciendo que tuviera que inclinarse un poco para llegar a su oído. – Y no diré nada a nadie.

Sugawara se sorprendió. Y se separó rápidamente, deshaciendo el abrazo un poco para verle a los ojos, viendo en ellos cierta picardía. Habitual en él.

Sonrió ampliamente. No había manera de que se le escapara algo al Capitán de Karasuno.

Le agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta del equipo que en ese momento vestía y le beso en los labios rápidamente, fríos por el viento de la noche que llegaba.

– Te quiero. –Le dijo al separarse, despidiéndole con la mano mientras se iba a encontrar con Hinata de nuevo, evitando reír ante el rostro de Daichi, perdido y sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, que no era común en él.

Podría descansar aquella noche sabiendo que no le ocultaba nada a su pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OHH YAAAS! Dejen review, uno bonito y barato y bonito... y es gratis(?)<br>¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Tenía que hacerlo, en serio. Es que son tan asdfghjklñ.  
>Y eso que son los terceros en mi lista de OTP de Haikyuu.<br>El segundo es AsaNoya, porque son sensuales y los amo masiao'.  
>¿Cuales son sus top 3? (De HQ!)<br>_#PreguntaRandom  
><em>¡Ah! Queria preguntarles también... ¿A donde les gustaria que fueran nuestros idiotas a _salir_? Y no como cita, ya saben. (Kageyama pls)  
>Apreciaria sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, todo(?<br>Bueeeno, creo que no tengo más que decir. Gracias al cielo fnf se arregló, ayer no funcionaba t_t**

**¡Nos leemos el miercoles! Chaitoo.**


	10. Aquel sentimiento

**¡AY, POR EL VOLEY!**  
><strong>Todo lo que tuve que hacer para terminar este capítulo fue increible. <strong>  
><strong>Las visitas, el internet, deberes, tareas... ¡WAAH!<strong>  
><strong>El mundo conspiró en mi contra, pero yo soy más <em>fabiulus<em> que él(?**  
><strong>¡Este capítulo me quedó largo, aunque no lo planeé!(?)<br>¡Ah! ¡Gracias por los bonitos reviews y de los anónimos también!**  
><strong>En fin, ¡Espero les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. Yo solo hago al Kagehina aún más evidente (huehue)**

**Advertencias: Hinata siendo Fanboy, porque todos sabemos que lo es.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9: <span>Aquel sentimiento.<span>_

Iban caminando en rumbo al colegio aquella mañana, y por primera vez en la semana; relajadamente. Hinata se había levantado temprano aquel día, por razones ajenas a su voluntad, y también por primera vez en su vida.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando irrumpió en el silencio habitual de ambos, haciendo que Hinata dirigiera su mirada a Suga, que buscaba apresuradamente entre el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– ¿Aja? –Habló el peli plateado. Hinata le vio sonreír al escuchar a quien fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. – Si, buenos días para ti también.

_Seguro es su novia. _Pensó. Aunque no pudo imaginarse quien podría ser la afortunada chica.

– Vaya, vaya. Eso es malo. Aun así, mejórate. Nos vemos más tarde. –Y despidiéndose con la última frase, colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a meter en el mismo bolsillo de donde lo había sacado minutos antes. – Era Daichi.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco. Aunque ya sabía que la relación de ambos era cercana no imaginaba que fuera tanto, aun así no dijo nada y espero a que su senpai siguiera hablando.

– Dijo que el entrenador Ukai enfermó, y por ello se cancelaba el entrenamiento de hoy. –Dijo en voz pesarosa. El menor miraba el camino que pisaba y escuchaba en silencio.

– Hinata. –Habló Sugawara luego de unos minutos en silencio, sorprendiendo a Hinata y haciendo que volteara rápidamente en su dirección. – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Estás muy callado, y eso es… extraño.

Hinata sintió el rostro caliente. _¿Tan evidente era que algo le ocurría?_

– ¡No es nada, de verdad! –Le respondió efusivamente. Sugawara se limitó a verle y luego retomar su mirada al camino de enfrente, sonriendo como solía hacerlo.

– Um, ya veo. –Le dijo en voz tranquila. Hinata soltó un gran suspiro.

Por supuesto que _algo_ le ocurría. Comenzando con el hecho de que era una chica, que sentía _algo_ por su compañero de equipo y que este le hubiera invitado a _salir._ Se sorprendió el mismo pensando en todo eso por la noche, dejándole en insomnio y haciendo que estuviera despierto incluso antes de que el despertador de Sugawara sonara.

Y había llegado a la no tan esperada conclusión de que Kageyama le _gustaba._

Sí, el idiota obsesionado con el vóley le gustaba. El armador de su equipo. Su rival en el deporte.

Se sonrojó por décima vez esa mañana.

Y ahora, tendría una _salida_ con él. Y al final de la semana no sabría qué hacer.

No le apetecía la idea de romperle el corazón.

Ni el propio.

Siguieron caminando, el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminaba sus rostros. Llegaron al colegio a tiempo. Hinata nunca había llegado con quince minutos de anticipación, y se sorprendió viendo como todos entraban tranquilamente, a diferencia de él que solía llegar tres minutos antes y la adrenalina se palpaba en el ambiente junto con todos los demás estudiantes retrasados.

– Ya sabes cómo compórtate, nos vemos a la salida. –Le dijo Sugawara. Hinata no pudo evitar compararlo con su madre. Le sonrió en señal de respuesta y dándole una palmada en el brazo entró al colegio, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ahora, tendría que ver como extender el día… para tratar de evitar lo que se venía.

-XX-

Para su sorpresa –y quizás mala suerte–, el día había pasado rápidamente. El cielo se había vuelto gris y la temperatura bajado unos grados. Estaba de pie al lado de los salones del club, donde solía pasar el tiempo aquella semana. Y en el hueco de su estómago comenzaba a formarse el ya _no-tan-desconocido_ sentimiento.

– Hey. –Escuchó la voz de Kageyama a su espalda, lo que hizo que saltara en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie, evidentemente esperándole; aunque había dudado que le encontrara allí.

– ¡Ah, ho-hola! –Balbuceo. Maldijo a los nervios y al que se encontraba en frente de él, por hacerle sentir de esa manera. Kageyama se acercó, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo fuera en subida.

– No hay entrenamiento del club hoy. –Le informó. Hinata solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, aunque ya estaba enterado de ello. Observó de reojo a Kageyama, detallándole. Estaba mirando al suelo y su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

_Qué lindo. _Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

– ¡Podemos salir ahora! –Dijo de manera _estentórea*_, arrepintiéndose rápidamente por lo efusiva que había sonado la invitación. Observó la reacción del más alto, sorprendiéndose al ver que le miraba sorprendido y su sonrojo no había hecho más que incrementar.

No pudo evitar el calor en su rostro tampoco.

Y un pinchazo en la felicidad de su estómago dolió. Aunque esa vez no supo el por qué.

– Claro, estaba a punto de decirte eso. –Le dijo Kageyama en voz baja, recomponiéndose un poco por lo que acababa de pasar. – Vamos.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡De acuerdo! –Y colocándose muy cerca a su lado comenzaron a caminar.

-XX-

Hinata no sabía a donde iban, y durante todo el trayecto no se había atrevido a preguntar. Miró al montón de tiendas del centro comercial. Era la primera vez que venía entre semana desde hacía un largo tiempo, después de todo tenía el entrenamiento del club después de la escuela, y a la hora de salida era muy tarde como para tomar un bus.

Miró a Kageyama, que caminaba en silencio a su lado. Aunque no se habían dicho nada desde que bajaron del autobús, no había un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Quizá solo era porque habían agotado el montón de temas del que hablar cuando venían en camino.

Se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza contra una pared de concreto imaginaria.

_¡¿Por qué no había leído antes alguna revista de la que solían leer las chicas antes de este tipo de cosas?!_

Aunque sospechaba que también había sido su culpa. Cuando Kageyama había preguntado por cosas como su fecha de cumpleaños, o su relación exacta con Hinata había evitado por completo contestar, comentando cosas como que el aire estaba muy denso y que las jirafas no tenían cuerdas vocales.

Seguramente había notado sus cambios de temas nada normales.

Aunque después de todo no se veía molesto, o tal vez sabia ocultar su molestia con las _chicas._

– Kageyama, ¿A dónde vamos? –Se atrevió por fin a preguntar. El mayor le miró sorprendido de que rompiera el silencio.

– A una tienda deportiva. –Respondió. Hinata gritó internamente.

_¿Cómo rayos escondería su interior fanboy en una tienda deportiva? Estúpido Kageyama._

– ¿Te parece mal? Parece que estuvieras matando a alguien internamente. –Agregó ante su repentino silencio, observándole. Hinata dejó de ver al horizonte –del centro comercial, y a las personas que le miraban horrorizadas, seguramente porque estaba haciendo _aquella mirada*_– y sonrió abiertamente a Kageyama, teniendo que alzar la cabeza bastante. – ¡No hay problema!

Por supuesto que sabría manejar la situación. Claro que podía.

O se dejaría de llamar Hinata Shouyo.

Minutos después se encontraban entrando a la tienda deportiva. Un sudor frio corría por su frente y sus manos sudaban.

Kageyama iba unos pasos delante de él, hablando con el encargado de la tienda. Hinata les siguió cuando el vendedor les dirigió a la zona de vóley.

Su plan de esconder lo mejor que podía su interior fanboy fracasó cuando su vista se topó con una de las vitrinas del aérea de vóley donde habían entrado.

– ¡WUAAH! –Gritó sin pensarlo dos veces y se acercó rápidamente a la vitrina que contenía el balón de voleibol que hacía unas semanas había salido al mercado, y reseñado en varias revistas deportivas como _el mejor_ y el _más caro_, por defecto.

– ¡Mira, Kageyama! ¡Es _ese_ balón nuevo del que hablaban en las revistas! ¡Es tan genial como en las fotos! –Hablo rápidamente. Kageyama podía decir que no había respirado entre cada palabra. Hinata respiró profundamente. – ¡Huele a balón nuevo!

Kageyama se limitó a mirarle. Extrañado, y a la vez con la sensación de estar teniendo un _Déjà vu.*_

_No, no podría ser. _Pensó, para luego olvidarlo y poner atención en el vendedor.

-XX-

_Diablos, diablos. Ahora sí estoy muerto. ¡No me ha hablado desde que salimos de la tienda! ¡Sabe que soy yo! ¡Esperará a que estemos en un lugar solitario y me gritará hasta morir! Me dejará encerrado en algún almacén y me olvidará allí para siempre, sin comida… ¡Demonios!_

– Haruhi. – Habló el mayor de improvisto, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Ah! ¿Sí? –Respondió rápidamente, sin mirarle.

– Yo… –Comenzó a decir, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo unos segundos. – No pensé que fueras una chica tan; ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Alegre? ¿Energética? Me recuerdas mucho a… alguien.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Le recordaba a alguien? ¿Así que Kageyama si tenía la capacidad de enamorarse desde hacía tiempo?

Se quedó callado esperando a que dijera algo más, cosa que no hizo. Seguramente estaba avergonzado por sus propias palabras, podría asegurarlo. Después de todo, Kageyama no era una persona muy abierta al dialogo.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús justo a tiempo para subir y sentarse en silencio por los próximos 15 minutos.

-XX-

– ¿Podría acompañarte a tu casa? –Preguntó Kageyama, cuando el autobús los dejó en su parada y arrancaba a su próximo destino. Hinata le miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo podría decirle que su casa no era su casa sino la de Sugawara?

– Uh… – Iba a comenzar a excusarse cuando el mayor le interrumpió.

– O puede ser cerca, solo… no podría dejar que te vayas sola. –Le dijo, bajando la voz en señal de vergüenza con las últimas palabras y poniendo una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

_Sola. _Cierto, era una chica. Es malo que las chicas anduvieran tan tarde solas.

– Bueno.

Comenzaron a caminar. La calle estaba casi sola, el sol ya casi no estaba en el cielo, y el frio de la noche a la cual ya se había acostumbrado aquella semana le pegó en el rostro, levantando los cortos mechones de su cabello. Hinata calculó que serían pasadas las seis de la tarde, seguramente Sugawara se estaría preguntando en donde rayos estaba.

Iba a levantar sus manos para frotarla contra sus brazos cuando una tela se deslizó en sus hombros. Era la chaqueta de Kageyama.

– Se nota que tienes frio. –Comentó simplemente, sin dejar de ver el camino de adelante. Lo cual agradeció Hinata ya que así no vería su cara avergonzada. – Y me la podrás regresar después.

_¿Después? _

– Pero hoy es viernes. –Le respondió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, que le quedó enorme, y apretando el cuello de la misma para taparse del frio. Olía a él, aunque no era como si conociese su olor.

– Por eso. –Se giró hacia él rápidamente, asustándole. – Sal conmigo de nuevo, por favor.

Hinata le miró a los ojos, anhelantes, expectantes…

– De acuerdo.

Entonces pudo ver la felicidad en aquellos oscuros ojos.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al cruce cerca de la casa de Sugawara. Aunque eso quizá Kageyama no lo sabía.

– Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana! –Se dispuso a irse cuando a unos cuantos pasos Kageyama le llamó. Volteó sonriéndole.

– ¡Esta vez será una cita! –Le informó, tenía las manos en los bolsillos debido al frio, y el viento movía su cabello. Hinata le vio sorprendido. _¿¡Una cita!?_

Sin más, Kageyama se giró y se fue en la dirección por la que vinieron.

Hinata le miró irse, entonces dirigió su vista al suelo, pensativo.

– Oh, Kageyama…

Un sentimiento en su corazón le hacía sentir mal, como cuando tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

_¿Cómo te explicaré todo esto?_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones de los <strong>*<strong>  
><span>Estentória<span> significa que se habla muy alto o fuerte.  
><span>Aquella mirada<span> de Hinata... creo que la conocen. Cuando se pone yandere nuestro pequeño sol, u know.  
><em>_Déjà vu es un término de la lengua francesa, que significa Ya_ visto.

**¡Revieww! Bonitos, feos, cortos, largos, gratis, caros(?)**  
><strong>¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN! Desde hoy, porque mañana me pierdo. (Y no porque tenga pareja...)<strong>  
><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Y lamento haber tardado dos días más en subirlo, pero las razones que coloqué al inicio pudieron conmigo t_t<strong>  
><strong>¡YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL! Y creo que mi bebé Kageyama sospecha algo... quién sabe.<strong>  
><strong>Dejen sus reviews bonitos, bellos, hermosos, preciosos que tanto adoro leer :'D<strong>

**¡Me gustó mucho que les gustara el especial DaiSuga, es la primera vez que escribia sobre ellos!  
>*Llora, llora*<strong>  
><strong>¡OH! ¿Ya vieron los raw del capitulo 145 del manga? ¡ASKMAKSA! Feels.<strong>  
><strong>¿Y el nuevo doujinshi de Bubunhanten? ¡HERMOSO! *Llora* *Ama a Bubunhanten*<strong>  
><strong>#InformandoDeLoQueSucedeEnElFandom(?)<br>**

**¡Ah! Nuestro bebé estaba comprando tenis en la tienda de deportes, por cierto. Se me olvidó comentar eso.  
>¡La idea de que fueran a una tienda de deportes fue de <span>Adlergirl!<span> Gracias a ella :')**

**Bueno, bueno. Ahora tendré que escribir el capitulo por el cual he estado esperando...  
>*DramaMusicMP3*<br>¡Nos leemos el miercoles! (Si el mundo así lo quiere)  
>Disfruten el día de San Valentin, leyendo fnf de sus ships y rodando en tumblr todo el día.<br>(Como yo :'3)  
>¡Chaoo!<strong>


	11. Tenía que pasar

**¡POR FIN!**  
><strong>¡Oh, por las tres murallas! He invertido horas en este capitulo. Tres días.<br>¡2940 palabras! ****¡PARA UN SOLO CAPITULO!**  
><strong>Es el más largo hasta ahora *llora*<strong>  
><strong>No esperen el drama...<em> aún.<em>**  
><strong>En este capitulo sean felices. Lo merecen(?)<strong>  
><strong>¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWSFAV/FOLLOW!**  
><strong>Sin más, les dejo leer.<strong>  
><strong>Ojalá les guste.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate Haruichi. (A quién buscaré en Japón para que termine de una vez con mi preocupación por la situación actual del manga)**  
><strong>Advertencias: Quizá ooc... <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10: <span>Tenía que pasar.<span>_

Las palabras que Kageyama le había dicho seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Si bien no se lo esperaba, el punto de haber salido era para rechazarle antes de que todo empeorara… no había podido evitar lo sucedido al final de todo.

Llegó al frente de la casa de Suga, y tomó un largo respiro; preparándose para el regaño que seguramente le esperaba dentro. Subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta su cuello y a grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta, abriéndola –Su deducción había acertado sobre que seguramente no estaría pasada con llave, gracias a la preocupación de Sugawara–.

– Estoy en casa. –Dijo en voz alta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y posiblemente el peli plateado se encontraba allí.

Caminó hasta el lugar muy despacio, tratando de huir de lo inevitable.

– ¿Sabes qué hora es? –A penas puso un pie en la cocina, Sugawara habló. Sorprendiéndole por completo y agarrándolo con la guardia baja. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, de brazos cruzados y con la ropa de dormir puesta. Lo único visible en la mesa era una taza de café vacía. – ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras maquinaba una excusa.

– Eh, había ido a casa a buscar unas cuantas cosas. Solo es eso. –Respondió rápidamente. Ignorando la primera pregunta del mayor. Porque en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hora era.

Sugawara le miró, escaneándole. Si le conocía bien –Y suponía que así era– sabría que lo que le estaba diciendo era una mentira. Al parecer, era muy fácil de leer en cuanto a las emociones. Le miró directo a los ojos, y Hinata juró que se sentía como un juicio.

– Ah, ya veo. –Dijo sonriendo, mientras el aire amenazador se iba de su entorno. Hinata soltó un respiro aliviado. – Entonces no debo suponer que esa chaqueta es de alguno de los chicos del equipo.

Se congeló.

_¿Así que si sabía que estaba mintiendo? ¿Acaso les había visto?_

Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

– ¡No es de Kageyama, es mía! –Dijo rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al instante.

_¡Piensa antes de hablar, demonios!_ Hinata se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando alguna reacción de parte del mayor.

– Oh, así que es de Kageyama… sí, lo suponía. –Respondió tranquilo, colocándose una mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

El menor se sorprendió al escuchar las últimas palabras.

– _¿Lo suponía?_ ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? –Le preguntó.

Sugawara le miró sonriendo, no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara desde hacía un rato.

– Pues hoy fuimos a ver a Daichi, tiene un resfriado. El equipo se ofreció a ir a visitarle, y; ¿Adivina quién fue el único que no vino con nosotros? Lo cual no me pareció extraño, pero hasta Tsukkishima fue. Así que tenía mis dudas… –Dijo de manera calmada. – Y tu chaqueta está arriba, en tu maleta. –Agregó.

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

– No estoy enojado contigo, Hinata. No podría. –Dijo, poniéndose de pie y llevando la taza al fregadero. Se acercó hasta él y le acarició los cabellos. – Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Los sentimientos son una de las cosas con las que no se deben jugar, sobre todo si vienen de personas tan cerradas como Kageyama. Confío en que sabrás como resolver todo. –Le sonrió ampliamente de nuevo, apoyándole. Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas. Al menos, alguien le apoyaba.

Le sonrió también en respuesta.

– ¡Vayamos a dormir! –Le dijo alegre, corriendo escaleras arriba animadamente.

Definitivamente tenía que parar todo aquello. Al día siguiente era sábado. Era comienzo del fin de semana. Lo que daba inicio al principio de una nueva.

Una completamente nueva.

-XX-

– ¡No tengo idea de que hacer! –Hinata repitió por onceava vez en menos de 5 minutos aquella frase. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala mientras desde la cocina se escuchaban los huevos friéndose y el olor a pan tostado llenaba el aire. Suga rio en respuesta, de alguna manera; le causaba gracia lo que le estaba ocurriendo, aunque estaba mal hacerlo.

– Simplemente no puedo creer que no hablaran entre ustedes para saber dónde quedarían. –Habló Daichi desde la cocina. Estaba sentado en el comedor, desayunando.

En la mañana se había despertado muy temprano, abriendo la puerta a un Daichi recuperado de su resfriado que venía a visitar a su _pareja_. Había tenido que despertar al mayor rápidamente. Descubriendo minutos más tarde que estaban los tres solos en la casa, cuando leyeron la pequeña nota adherida al refrigerador de parte de los padres del peli plateado.

_«Fuimos a casa de los abuelos, y más tarde hay club de bordados. Me llevo a tu padre conmigo, besos. P.D.: Cuida de tu huésped»_

Hinata se preguntó cómo lucirían los padres de su senpai. A pesar de llevar una semana en la casa, no los había visto ni una sola vez. Había olvidado el tema cuando habían entrado a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, y bostezando ampliamente la palabra _sábado_ y _cita_ chocaron contra él.

– ¡Mi cita con Kageyama! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la sala. Daichi había saltado en su puesto y Sugawara casi había tumbado al suelo la docena de huevos que tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Tiene una cita con Kageyama? –Había escuchado susurrar a Daichi. Cayó en cuenta minutos más tarde que el capitán de su equipo sabía que era _él,_ pero le restó importancia, concentrándose en el verdadero problema.

– ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, Hinata? –Había preguntado Suga, el sonido de la mantequilla siendo puesta en la sartén se escuchó luego de su pregunta.

– ¡No sé en donde nos vamos a ver! ¡No tengo idea de que hacer! –Había respondido desesperado, y comenzado a dar vueltas a la sala, alrededor del sillón, de la lámpara, pasando por la ventana y repitiendo el circuito hasta perder la cuenta.

Y por eso se encontraba en esa situación. Sus senpais seguían en la cocina, posiblemente desayunando. Le habían dejado que hiciera sus berrinches en la sala y escucharlo repetir la misma frase más de veinte veces, cuando el hambre le hizo entrar a donde se encontraban.

Un plato con un sándwich de huevo le esperaba en el puesto vacío de la mesa donde ambos comían.

Luego de llenar sus estómagos se fueron al sillón, donde los mayores se sentaron a leer un rato. Hinata pensó que parecían una pareja de casados. Sugawara aún andaba en sus pijamas, al igual que Hinata; que todavía llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Kageyama desde el día anterior. Rehusándose a quitársela con la excusa de que se confundiría con alguna de las de ellos.

– Todavía no puedo creer que hayan sido tan despistados como para no planear bien su encuentro. –Habló Suga mientras pasaba una página del libro que leía, estaba acostado de espaldas en el sillón y tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Daichi, que se encontraba sumergido en la lectura en completo silencio.

– Yo no puedo creer que haya dormido con la chaqueta puesta. ¿No tienes calor? –Habló el pelinegro, sin detener su lectura. Suga le vio en manera de regaño, para luego mirar a Hinata sonriendo, al ver que este se había sonrojado.

– ¡No quería confundirla! –Respondió en voz alta. Se sentó en la alfombra, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sintiendo en una de ellas el roce con un papel.

Lo sacó rápidamente, desdoblándolo y leyendo lo que se encontraba escrito en él. Descubriendo la dirección y la hora del encuentro de su cita, en la letra de Kageyama.

– ¡WUAH! –Gritó, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, que le vieron preocupados. Les sonrió en respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba a cambiarse de ropa.

De otra manera, llegaría tarde a su cita.

-XX-

Un montón de camisas volaban por los aires de la habitación de Sugawara. Después de sacar las camisas que había sacado de su casa la última vez, había atacado al closet del mayor. Sacando todas las camisas, y probando cual se vería menos varonil en él. Después de todo era una chica, y la única prenda que poseía era el uniforme.

Probablemente no era un experto en las citas, pero ir en el uniforme no le convencía. Y ya había tenido una mala experiencia con ropa de hombres, y la manera extraña con la que lucía en ellas.

– ¡No hay nada que ponerme! –Gritó con desesperación. Por unos segundos juró sonar como una chica _de verdad._

Observó el reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación de Suga, le quedaban veinte minutos para poder estar listo y en el lugar donde se suponía se encontrarían.

Buscó entre la pila de ropa hasta encontrar la camisa más pequeña de todas, y se la colocó. Le quedaba grande. Hizo un sonido molesto al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

– ¡Me veo como un chico! –Suspiró, tenía un toque metalero debido al cabello despeinado. Parecía vocalista de alguna banda genial.

– El punto es que, de hecho; _eres_ un chico. –La voz de Sugawara le sorprendió, estaba apoyado en el marco de la entrada de su habitación, observándole de brazos cruzados y con su habitual sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario. Por supuesto que era un chico, pero eso Kageyama no lo sabía.

Una punzada de dolor le sacudió en el estómago, donde habitualmente sentía aquel extraño sentimiento tan cálido.

– Puedes agarrar uno de mis _sweaters_, así te verás menos… _¿Masculino?_ Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema. –Le coloco un sweater azul marino en los hombros. Hinata se lo puso rápidamente, descubriendo que no quedaba del todo mal.

Miró al reloj de nuevo, sorprendiéndose al ver que quedaban menos de diez minutos para su cita.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Llego tarde! –Dijo apresurándose. Se puso el tenis y antes de salir de la habitación, tomó a Sugawara por los hombros. – ¡Gracias Sugawara-san!

Y salió corriendo de allí, con la chaqueta de Kageyama en sus manos.

Sugawara bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a Daichi que miraba por la ventana, probablemente viéndole irse.

– No le dijiste que no se peinó, ¿Cierto? –Le comentó, volteando a verle al borde de la risa.

– Deja que se diviertan. –Le respondió riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, que el menor había dejado abierta.

-XX-

Hinata corría entre la multitud, disculpándose unas cuantas veces con algunas personas que se atravesaban en su carrera. A pesar de haber salido con unos cuantos minutos de adelanto, y de haber corrido lo más rápido que podía; no contaba con que aquel sábado todas las familias, parejas o adolescentes decidieran salir también. Por lo que le había tomado diez minutos llegar a la parada de autobús, gracias al tráfico humano. Kageyama estaba de pie al lado de las banquetas, mirando al reloj que cargaba en su muñeca con una mueca de preocupación.

– ¡Kageyama! –Le gritó. Llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí y del mencionado. Hinata se maravilló al ver como su rostro se iluminaba. De nuevo aquel sentimiento ya conocido se sentaba en su estómago, al mismo tiempo que volvía a doler.

– Hey. –Le contestó. Hinata esperaba al menos un regaño digno del _Rey,_ pero no se molestó con la simple respuesta. Observó cómo le miraba, inspeccionando lo que cargaba puesto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su evidente escaneo. Le escuchó soltar una risilla, lo que le sorprendió por completo.

– ¿Acaso te has reído? –Preguntó de manera sarcástica.

_Ah, seguro era por sus ropas. Por supuesto que luces como un hombre, que esperaba._

– Tu cabello es un enigma. –Respondió con su típico tono de voz, mientras miraba a su cabello. Si bien no se había peinado –incluso cuando se despertó– el correr a toda velocidad y la brisa chocando de lleno contra su rostro no había hecho más que empeorar su situación.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, alborotando aún más su cabello.

– Como sea. –Le dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Si había algo que no haría –aparte de ponerse una falda de nuevo en su vida– era peinarse. No lo hacía, y no lo haría. Fin de la historia.  
>– Toma, gracias. –Le ofreció la chaqueta que aun tenia enredada en sus brazos.<p>

Kageyama la agarró, respondiéndole un _de nada_ casi en susurro.

– Me pregunto… –Comentó cuando el bus había llegado a la parada, y hacían fila para subir. Kageyama le miró, esperando por que hablara. – ¿Qué habría pasado si no miraba _ese_ papel? O peor, si no aceptaba la cita.

Miró a Kageyama, sonriendo de manera audaz.

– En el primer caso, hubiera estado parado como un idiota el resto del día aquí. Esperando por ti. –Dijo tranquilo mientras veía hacia adelante en la fila. Hinata se sonrojó. _¿Le hubiera esperado?_  
>– Y si no hubieras aceptado la cita… –Entonces le miró fijamente, notando su sonrojo y retomando la vista hacia adelante. – No había previsto ese escenario, para ser sincero.<p>

La gente iba avanzando, y ellos ya casi llegaban al inicio. A Hinata nunca le habían gustado las filas ni las colas largas, pero esta se había hecho extremadamente corta. Cuando en realidad no era así.

– Hablas como si hubieras estado muy seguro de ti mismo. –Comentó luego de un rato. – Pero aún puedo rechazarte, ¿Sabes? –Añadió. Esperaba que Kageyama no se lo tomara en serio. Volteó a verle, sorprendiéndose al notar la mirada intensa de esos ojos oscuros en los suyos. Soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado.

_Esto será difícil._

-XX-

– ¿El acuario? –Dijo somnoliento cuándo bajaron del bus. Frente a ellos se alzaba el letrero con el nombre del enorme lugar. Habían sido alrededor de veinte minutos en el bus, y él se había quedado completamente dormido. Se sentía mal por Kageyama –y por su cómodo hombro–, pero al menos había evadido las conversaciones personales.

– Sí, pensé que sería bueno venir. Hace un tiempo que no lo hago. –Le respondió, metiendo las manos en la chaqueta que se había tenido que poner –por pereza y no tener donde guardarla–.

Hinata se estiró, levantando las manos lo más alto que podía y bostezando. Entonces miró a Kageyama, esperando por alguna reacción de su parte.

– Entonces, ¡vamos! –Agarró la mano de Kageyama y corrió con él hasta las taquillas de boletería, que se comenzaban a llenar de personas.

Llegaron hasta la fila a tiempo antes que las demás familias, comprando rápido los boletos. Hinata había soltado la mano de Kageyama, pero sostenía entre sus dedos la manga de la chaqueta.

Kageyama pagó por los boletos y le entregó el suyo, encaminándose ambos hacia la entrada.

– Que maravillosa pareja. Mira que chica tan linda, y él es todo un caballero.

Hinata escuchó el comentario, proveniente de dos mujeres que esperaban en la fila de la boletería. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, observando a Kageyama; que no había escuchado el comentario.

_Si fuera un chico ahora mismo, nos veríamos extraños. O no hubiéramos venido acá en primer lugar. _

_O peor, Kageyama nunca me hubiese notado. No más que como a un compañero._

Su risa se borró cuando comenzó a pesar en ello. Bajó la cabeza ante los pensamientos negativos que su cerebro había querido darle en aquel momento.

Entraron por fin al acuario, caminaban por un pasillo recto y largo rodeado de un vidrio transparente lleno de agua. Hinata olvidó por unos minutos lo que le _apesadumbraba*_ segundos antes. Se maravilló ante la gran cantidad de peces de diferentes tamaños y colores. Y se asombró al ver como un delfín nadaba sobre ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Kageyama cuando habían recorrido todo el pasillo.

Habían llegado a una sala enorme, con un vidrio gigante que llegaba hasta el techo. Si lo de antes había sido asombroso, ahora lo era más. Hinata se preguntó qué pasaría si se llegara a romper. Se abofeteo internamente por lo que había pensado.

– Sí, claro. –Respondió rápidamente.

– Antes te noté un poco decaída. –Le comentó mientras miraba a un cardumen de peces nadando por cerca de donde se encontraban parados.

Hinata recordó sus pensamientos de hacía unos minutos atrás, y la depresión volvió a invadirlo.

_Debería decirle ahora._

Sintió como se volvía más liviano y se mareaba rápidamente. Estuvo a punto de chocar con el suelo cuando el pelinegro le atrapó.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó de nuevo, sentándolo en una de las bancas mientras se ponía en cuclillas en frente de él. Hinata se agarró la cabeza, que le dolía a horrores.

– Nada, nada. Soy… le tengo alergia a los delfines. –Comentó riendo, y restándole importancia al tema con un movimiento de manos.

Kageyama le miró, no convencido del todo.

– ¿Acaso es eso posible? –Preguntó entonces.

Hinata le miró directamente a los ojos, justo al borde de romper a reír a carcajadas.

– No seas tonto. –Soltó simplemente, en un tono de voz bajo. Su cabeza volvió a doler, y llevo rápidamente una mano a sus ojos, tapándolos. Kageyama notó su acción y se levantó.

– Buscaré agua. No tardo. –Le informó, alejándose a pasos apresurados de la banca.

Hinata miró al suelo, detallando la losa, que repetía el patrón de blanco y gris. Su vista se volvió borrosa de un momento a otro, asustándole por completo.

Se levantó rápidamente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio debido a un mareo por el repentino movimiento. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Kageyama, encontrándolo a un par de pasos de allí, volviendo con la botella de agua entre sus manos.

_No, no puede ser…_

Kageyama le vio, y se apresuró a donde estaba. Hinata le sonrió antes de perder el conocimiento.

_No ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen revieewww! Porque mis ojeras son bonitas, y porque esto quedó largo en contra de mi voluntad. Review sensual.<strong>

**_A_ntes que nada: disculpen cualquier error, tengo sueño t_t. Y es un largo capítulo. Creo que me lo sé de tantas veces que lo leí (y gracias al arreglo del borrador), pero igual mientras escribo edito las cosas... aunque a veces no salga como deseo.  
><em>*Apesadumbraba... <em>Significa_ triste, afligido, disgustado.  
><em>¡Dios! Tuve que buscar la conjugacion de la palabra, y ni así estoy segura de que la usé de la manera correcta. Disculpen por eso también t_t**

**¡Ah! El lugar a donde fueron... me inspiré en el Acuario de Kagoshima, en Japón. Pueden buscar en Google Imagenes para que lo vean, es precioso.**  
><strong>Bueno, creo que ya saben lo que se viene. Odio ser tan predecible, pero no se puede evitar...<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... creo que Tobio me quedó muy hablador. Ugh T_T <strong>  
><strong>Corté bastantes escenas, sin darme cuenta habia escrito 1700 palabras, y aún iba a la mitad. <strong>  
><strong>Me quedé como <em>¡¿AH?!<em>**

**_#SucesoRandomDeLaSemana _  
>¿Sabian que busqué algo sobre que HQ! solo lo leen chicas? (cosas que pasan por mi cabeza) y apareció esta fic.<br>Sí... casi meto la cabeza en un hoyo. Pero también me sentí feliz.  
>Pero más como que quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo.<br>Pero feliz(?)**

**En fin, queria decirles eso. xD  
>No me alargaré más aquí, esto parecerá testamento.<br>**

**Nos leemos el miercoles(?)  
>O el jueves, o viernes... esos tres días.<br>**

**Me iré a ver la pelicula de Doushitemo Furetakunai. Ya saben, para llorar un rato.  
>*Se va al rincón*<strong>

**Ya, ya, no me alargo más.  
>¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!<br>¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
